A Changed Champion
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: CM Punk has gone from a caring lovable jerk to an arrogant concedited WWE Champion. Ever since AJ Lee has become the GM of Raw, she has been out to get him. Punk, however, being her ex boyfriend will not allow her to be in control of him. Punk decides to make AJ's life a nightmare and promises to make her suffer. Its Punk's time and no one is going to stop him. WARNING: Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my second AJPunk Fanfiction. I wrote my first story "A Great Friend" a few months ago and I thought for my first, it was an alright story. I am so caught up with school work and personal things that I haven't been uploading anything and with everything that has been happening in the WWE, I think it's time to be creative and make these story lines and feuds interesting again. This story is about my favorite WWE couple CM Punk and AJ Lee. Their storyline in the summer or 2012 and even their connection after that is so dynamic and essential in where they are so cute together. So I've decided to write a story about them but in a very different perspective. WARNING: May contain strong sexual activity, rape, and or abuse. Rated M.

AJ had ran to her office. She never in all her life would have thought that Punk would try to hurt her. She knew Punk had changed after Raw 1000 from his attitude to his appearance but he went too far. He knew her weak spot and so he took the challenge. Punk wanted to expose AJ, he wanted to humiliate her and make her feel what he has been feeling like for a while now and that is worthlessness. AJ abused her power. She didn't have the ability to be the general manager of Raw. To Punk, the worst part about AJ being the general manager was that she has all the control and that bothered him. Punk was always in control of anyone no matter what the situation was and he wouldn't allow AJ to get one over him. If AJ wants to play rough then he will play it rougher. This time, its Punk's time and he will not allow his former girlfriend to take control and think that she is in charge of him.

As soon as AJ stepped into her office she slammed the door with force, feeling enraged with anger and humiliation. Punk struck her nerve and he broke her down emotionally and she didn't understand why. AJ was so angry that she threw her phone at the wall not even caring if she broke it. She then started to cry. Tears began running down her cheek, her face hot as fire. Punk destroyed her and she couldn't handle the pain. With Daniel, she would cry and move on because she knew Daniel never loved her but Punk was always there for her. He was there when Daniel treated her like trash. He would comfort her and always be there to protect her but now he doesn't care.

AJ crying her eyes was so overwhelmed she felt like dying. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock on her office door. Without even looking or even thinking who may be knocking on her office door during the show she just opened the door. When she saw who was standing there before her she wished she hadn't.

"So is it that you feel like dying or is it that you really want to die?" Punk asked her sternly standing in the center of her doorway smirking as if he found that amusing.

AJ rolled her eyes and rested her head on her arm. "Do you like bothering me or are you just a dick?"

Punk looked down at her giving her an arrogant grin that always made her react a certain way and a way he liked. "Your words never seem to amaze me AJ. You are just so-." Punk got cut off by AJ.

"Don't even say another word to me Punk. Haven't you done enough?" AJ said annoyed.

Punk tucked his chin and looked at her bitterly. "I was just going to say sweet." Punk then spreading a slight smile across his face. AJ loved Punk's smile. It always sent chills down her spine but she knew it was fake now. It wasn't the same.

"Listen Punk!" AJ said taking a deep breath. "I don't know what your problem is or why you're treating me like trash all of a sudden but let me remind you that I am YOUR boss. I will not take your attitude and arrogant remarks. AJ's voice was demanding.

Punk scratched the back of his head. "Oh I get it. You won't take my attitude or arrogant remarks because I humiliated you? Please AJ, don't act all surprised, you know you deserved it." Punk said rather frustrated.

"Deserved what exactly?" AJ's eyes started watering up. "What did I ever do to you to deserve that Punk…you know what, I don't even care anymore. I have a show to run and you are just not worth my time." AJ said strictly looking into the eyes of the WWE Champion. She was standing up to him and that made him angry.

AJ was going to close the door on him until his anger exploded from her comment and he stepped into her office and with much force, grabbed her arm.

Punk's face was starting to turn color. "You want to repeat that to my face AJ?" Punk said gripping AJ's arm tighter.

AJ began to flinch from his fast movement. "Punk let go of me NOW." AJ said trying not to allow him to intimidate her.

"NO! You don't get to talk to me that way I am the WWE Champion and you should start showing me respect." Punk said screaming the words at her.

"I will not show you respect because you haven't earned my respect. You think you're so much better than everyone else just because you don't do drugs and don't smoke. You are just a loner and can't stand the fact that John Cena is better than you." AJ said now feeling a sense of regret by the look in the WWE Champions eyes.

"EXCUSE YOU!" Punk said gripping AJ's arm tighter and forcing her to move backwards.

AJ yelped. "Ow Punk that hurts."

"Shut Up!" Punk screamed now in control of the situation. AJ's back hit the wall with force. "Now I'm going to make this crystal clear so your pretty little head can plaster it. I am the WWE Champion! I am the face of this company and the Best in the World. Punk's words almost sounding fatal to AJ. John Cena is nothing compared to me. He is just like you in that sense…Worthless.

A/N: So this is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you AJPunk fans love it and are kind of sensing where this is going. Review if you like and if you want to give me pointers then I would take them into consideration. The next chapter will get even more intense and if there are still AJPunk shippers out there, keep on believing in these two. It's patience that we need.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I was watching old school Raw last week and in case some of you didn't see it, Punk won a fatal four way against Randy Orton, Sheamus, and the Big Show to become the opponent for the Undertaker at WM29. I was so happy that he won as I will always be a CM Punk fan no matter what. Sorry for getting off topic but here is the continuation into the next chapter and prepare for something messy lol. Anyway, Enjoy!

Without hesitation, AJ pulled away from Punk's grip and slapped him hard across the face leaving a hand mark and stinging sensation on her hand.

"Don't you ever talk to me, look at me, or even THINK about hurting me like that again. Do you understand me Punk? I am your boss!

Punk was caught off guard. He was still trying to get over the pain he was feeling on his cheek. She sure didn't hold back. Punk turned his head to look at her face and he looked dead in her eyes. He didn't care anymore. He was full of anger and wouldn't stand for such action. Punk didn't even think, he leaped at her, catching her off guard and pushed her back forcefully against the wall. Their bodies so close he was making it hard for AJ to breathe. Punk took both her wrists and pinned them down to her sides her body still plastered to the wall.

"You want to play games AJ?" Punk's face was boiling from anger and frustration. "I may be nothing like Daniel but I can be way worse if you push me a certain way." Punk wasn't joking, he was sounding serious. "You have no control over me AJ; you never have nor ever will. I will ALWAYS have the control because I'm just too damn good." Punk spoke those words strictly.

AJ was trying to stay strong and not allow him to break her down and intimidate her. She didn't understand what he meant. "What exactly are you good at?" AJ squirmed trying to ease out of Punk's tight trip.

Punk looked down at a squirming AJ and chuckled under his breath. "I'm the best at loving you!" Punk was now leaning closer. "You know deep down that there is only one man that could make you feel good. I can see it in your eyes. I make you nervous. You can't hide from me AJ. I'm the only guy that can make you matter." Punk said whispering every word in her ear.

AJ's leg started to go weak by his words. "I…don't know what your t-talking a-about."

Punk was smirking by her act and he loved every second of it. He loved seeing her nervous. It made him strong and he knows he has control.

"Oh AJ…my sweet innocent little AJ" Punk started to stroke the side of her cheek. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Admit it AJ! Admit that I am the BEST IN THE WORLD." Punk started to grip AJ's arm tighter almost trying to force her to say it.

AJ was shaking. She didn't want to admit it, even though it was true. Punk was the only man that made her feel good. He was not like Daniel at all. He made her beg for more.

She didn't admit it. She wouldn't allow herself to sink low and confess just to make him satisfied. If Punk knew what was good for him then he would leave her alone but knowing him now, he wouldn't leave her alone. Not by a long shot. Not after everything she has done to him. Not after putting his title in jeopardy at summer slam against John Cena and the Big Show. He wanted to make AJ suffer and suffer badly. And no one was going to stop him.

"I'm not going to admit anything to you Punk. There's nothing to confess when it comes to you. You're just so obnoxious so why don't you just leave me alone and get on with your life." AJ said still hiked up against the wall. Punk refusing to give her space.

"Me obnoxious?" Punk chuckled under his breath. "AJ, you shouldn't start calling me obnoxious because you and I both know that all your life you have been nothing but a worthless, obnoxious little girl that cries for attention because your just so God damn desperate.

AJ's fist started to clench into hard rocks. She wanted to punch him so badly but she was so scared of him right now. Punk was being a bully to her and he wouldn't put up with worthless obnoxious little girls like her. If only she found it in her to find her strength and put him in his place. Punk needed a reality check. Punk needed to know that she is in charge. She felt the urge to strike at him as she began to hear his laughter but she just didn't have it in her.

"You wouldn't dare try to hit me AJ" Punk said staring down at her clenched fists.

"I think it's time for you to leave." AJ said not baring to listen to him humiliate her even further. He didn't move. Punk just stood there staring at her. "Why leave? We're having so much fun confessing the truth." Punk's sarcasm never seemed to surprise her.

"Punk GET OUT NOW!" AJ snapped at him. She pulled out of his tight grip and moved aside him, trying to regain some oxygen back. She couldn't take him any longer. Punk looked at her in didn't like her tone.

"I leave when I want to leave AJ." Punk said allowing her to regain her oxygen as he walked over to what looked to him like her broken IPhone. Punk slightly looked back over at a stressed AJ. "What did the phone ever do to you?" Punk said gesturing at the situation.

AJ looked at him in disgust. "I'm not amused by your actions Punk. I'm not happy with you and I don't know what your problem is but I'm not going to be made the victim. I have a show to run so leave my office or else I'll call security. AJ said now pointing her finger at the door ordering him to leave.

Punk just looked at her smirking. He didn't say anything. He just started to walk towards her again which startled AJ in where she fell backwards landing on the couch that gratefully rested behind her. Punk continued to walk over slightly laughing at her fall and stared down at a defenseless AJ. Punk bent down over her and lifted her chin to meet his emerald green eyes.

"No need to call security AJ, I'll leave. Punk almost nose to nose with AJ. "You seem stressed and overwhelmed and let's not forget nervous so I'll let you be…for now." Punk winked at her and turned around and began to exit her office.

"What do you mean for now?" AJ said becoming confused and worried.

Punk didn't answer. He just winked at her and left. She didn't know what he meant by that but she figured that he wasn't done with her. AJ then let it go and realigned herself on the couch, swinging her legs over and letting her feet touch the floor. AJ was very tired and angry and just wanted the show to be over so she can go back to the hotel and sleep. She was in for a long week.

A/N: Al righty, here is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I wrote most of this in class which probably explains why I have no idea what's happening in English class. Anyways the next chapter will be posted soon and it will get even more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys so I'm back with another chapter and I just want to thank the people who have read this fanfic. It means a lot to me since I am a new writer so I appreciate the reads. If anyone saw Raw last week, CM Punk faced Kane in a No DQ match after Punk disrespected the passing of Paul Bearer. Although my Punky Bear lost, he still put on a fantastic match and like I said before, no matter what Punk says or does, I will ALWAYS be his fan forever. In Punk we Trust! Anyways, enjoy!

The show was finally over. Sheamus won against Wade Barrett in the main event and the show ended as planned. After the show, everyone was congratulating AJ on how well the show went and her performance as GM. They thought she'd done a great job being that she had no GM experience. It made AJ smile and with the Punk situation, AJ hasn't been doing a whole lot of smiling. After all of the congrats AJ went back to her office to gather her belongings and head out to the parking lot to head to the hotel. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep the night away. She gathered her belongings, locked her office door and headed out the building. As she was walking towards her SUV, AJ saw what looked to her to be a set of head lights turn on. It was dark so she couldn't tell who it was but she continued to walk to her car.

As she kept walking, dragging her bags and fondling with her keys she glanced over and saw none other than the WWE Champion CM Punk heading towards his bus. She thought he left by now but there he was. It was late and AJ didn't want to deal with Punk and his attitude so she continued to walk to her car. She wasn't that far away from him but she ignored him, mostly rushing through wind and pitch darkness trying to get to her SUV. AJ reached into her purse and grabbed her keys and put her bags into the car. As she closed the rear door and motioned to the driver's side, she heard a crackle, almost like leaves being stepped on. AJ's heart started to race but she just ignored her hearings and proceeded into her car. As she was just about to enter her car, someone ran up behind her, slammed her door shut causing her to panic and drop her keys. AJ froze with fear and didn't want trouble. She didn't want to turn around to see who was standing so close to her in the middle of the night in an empty parking lot. AJ's chest was frozen against her car door. She couldn't turn around. She squinted her eyes and started to breathe heavily. After a few seconds, AJ felt a heavy breath run across the back of her neck. Someone was behind her and that someone seemed angry. She didn't know who it was. She was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She took in a deep breath and turned around slowly and came in contact with an angry CM Punk. She couldn't really see him but could feel his presence. She could feel how close he was and could smell his scent. Oh that sweet aroma that she loved. She tried to look up at him but the wind blew her hair in her eyes. She felt blinded. She couldn't see anything. All she could feel was Punk's nose touching her hair.

"My, your hair is my sweet tasting nectar." Punk said resting his nose in her hair. AJ jumped back but was trapped by her car. She felt his hands push her hair away from her eyes. "Don't be afraid Sweetness." Punk said stroking AJ's cheek. All AJ could do was stand there. She was so startled and nervous she couldn't say anything and that angered Punk.

"Oh what, all of a sudden you have nothing to say?" Punk snapped. AJ just stood there in silence linked up against her car. Her keys dropped and it was dark and she didn't want to anger Punk any further even though he was angering her for bothering her and basically holding her hostage in a parking lot. She couldn't move and Punk was so close to her it made her feel defenseless. AJ's silence started to anger him. She could hear his heavy breathing and huffing and puffing. AJ was terrified. She was tired and wanted to go to the hotel and sleep. It was 11:30p.m and the night was aging. She didn't know what Punk wanted or how he even noticed her but she didn't want to deal with him. AJ just decided to speak so she could leave faster. Silence would get her nowhere. Although it would be fun to mess with the WWE Champ, she knew it would just make him angrier.

"What is it that you want Punk?" AJ said trying to not collapse from tiredness. Punk stood there and looked down at a tired AJ drifting off. "Tired I see?" Punk said smiling and motioning his hand across her eyes. AJ was out of it. She had a long day and Punk was making her tired. She felt a strong gust of wind blow which swept her off her feet. Luckily Punk catched her. "AJ Wake Up!" Punk signaled but got no response.

A/N: Ok I am stopping it here but I promise the next chapter will be uploaded soon. It's just that it's late and I'm tired so I need my beauty sleep. I hope you all love this story so far and are accepting the fact that it's different than your normal love AJPunk fanfic. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to throw in some love parts and don't forget to review. I love reviews so please do that and thanks for reading. Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you are enjoying this fanfic. I love interesting stories so that's my goal when writing. Did anyone see Raw last night? CM Punk backstage playing with the Undertaker's urn and then drops it. "Again…no disrespect!" –CM Punk. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

"My sweet little worthless obnoxious AJ, what am I ever going to do with you?" Punk snarled knowing she was fast asleep in where she couldn't hear him.

"Alrighty then, upsi daisy" Punk said as he lifted AJ into his arms and headed towards his bus. Punk carried AJ up into his bus, looking at his former girlfriend in his arms. It made him smirk. Punk walked over to the couch and softly rested her on it. He took a blanket from his bedroom and covered her up, making her warm and cozy. He looked down at a passed out AJ and smirked. "So innocent yet a hell cat" he thought. Punk walked over to the front of the bus to tell his bus driver to start heading out. Punk didn't head to the hotel. Since he sleeps, eats, and pretty much does everything on his bus, there was no need to ever go to the superstars hotel. Vince McMahon would always try to persuade him to book a room and be with everyone else but Punk hates being told what to do. He would never listen to Vince McMahon, that fraud. Now he has his ex-girlfriend doing that deed. He wouldn't allow that either. Punk's bus driver asked; "Where's Kofi?" Punk responded "He cached a ride with Ryder and is rooming with him for the week." Whether Punk was lying or not his bus driver nodded and they headed off to St. Louis Missouri. Punk walked back to the center of his bus where he saw AJ starting to awaken. He didn't want to frighten her so he waited until she was fully awake. AJ opened her eyes and at that moment she thought she was in her hotel room but she felt movement. AJ then lifted her head and saw CM Punk standing besides her drinking a smoothie. "Well Well Well, look who finally arose from the dead."

"What…where am I?" AJ's head started to spin.

"Relax Sweetness, you passed out in the parking lot so I brought you back to my bus. Punk said in a soft tone. AJ looked at Punk as if he had two heads. "You got to be kidding me. You think I ought to believe that! Your kidnapping me aren't you." Punk just stood there looking down at her trying not to laugh by her remark but he couldn't help it.

"Oh so this is funny to you. I'm glad you find this amusing." AJ started to get feisty. "Whoa Whoa AJ calm down, no need to have a cow." Punk said resting his drink down on the counter. "Calm down! You want me to calm down." AJ started to get ancy. "You have me on your bus heading to another state and may I add that no one knows where I am and my car, you left my car in the parking lot and I'm never seeing my car again." AJ was getting loud. "And might I also add and remind you that I am the general manager of Raw. That means that I am your boss. You have gone too far again Punk and you deserve to be stripped of your title." AJ was running out of breath but made every word clear so Punk would understand her.

"You're going to strip me of my title?" Punk said not in a pleasant tone. AJ didn't say anything. She just started to get up from the couch but was quickly pushed forcefully back on it. "What the hell" AJ screamed at him. "Be quiet AJ. I don't want to hear another word from your mouth, you got it." Punk said in demand. AJ started to become angry. She was his boss. She wouldn't allow him to treat her like that. As Punk turned around to take another slip of his smoothie, AJ quickly got up and kicked Punk in the balls. Punk fell to the floor in pain, whimpering and curling up, trying to figure out what on earth just happened. Did she really just do that? AJ then reached into his back pocket to find his phone to call someone for help. Punk was still on the floor trying to regain strength but she had kicked him hard.

"Come on stupid phone signal." AJ was trying to signal the phone but she couldn't get reception. She moved to the back of his bus to his bedroom, leaping over a pained Punk and heading towards his bedroom. When she got into his room, the first thing she noticed was how messy his room was but that wasn't the problem now. She had to call for help. She closed the door and took his phone and slid the unlock bar but a passcode pin was required.

"Oh Hell No." AJ said panicking. She was hoping this wasn't real. Punk never locked his phone. He did once but that was a long time ago. AJ then threw his phone on the floor and paced to the door and opened it. When she opened the door, standing in front of her was a pissed off Punk holding his balls in pain. AJ looked up at him and moved backwards. Punk was motioning towards her angry.

AJ started to play the stupid game and try to act as if nothing happened. "I uh...found your cell phone on the floor." AJ picked it up and put it in his pocket. When she put the phone in his pocket Punk didn't even move. He stood there in front of her huffing and puffing in agony. Punk couldn't take it anymore. He was so angry right now he didn't care. He stood there thinking about what he should do but at this point. AJ was going to pay and suffer. AJ looked up at Punk and started to feel uncomfortable by the look Punk was giving her. AJ started to back away slowly, trying to get away from him but as soon as she did that Punk leaped at her with force and grabbed her by her waist. Punk lifted her up and through her over his shoulder and made his way back into the kitchen. AJ was scared. She tried to squirm but that only made Punk angrier and tighten his grip. With AJ still on his shoulder, Punk bent down under his sink and pulled out a roll of duct tape. AJ was terrified now.

"Punk please I'm sorry." AJ said her eyes starting to water. Punk didn't answer. H just got the tape and headed back to his bedroom. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was angry by his heavy breathing. "Punk I didn't mean it please don't hurt me." AJ tried again to reason with him but this time, Punk took her off his shoulders and threw her on his bed. "You want to play games AJ?" Punk said gripping AJ's legs. "Punk it was an accident I was scared." AJ said starting to cry. Punk grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't you dare cry." Punk said as he watched the tears stream down her face. "Can we just talk about this? Problems get resolved when you talk things out." AJ said as she shaked on his bed. "There is nothing to talk about AJ." Punk told her as if he didn't care. "You made your choice and it ended up being the wrong one. You want to play rough? Well guess what my sweet innocent angel; I can play this game rougher." Punk said smirking over at a terrified AJ shaking on his bed. Without hesitation, Punk jumped on top of AJ and straddled her. He took both her hands and taped them together.

"Punk what are you doing?"

"Shut Up or else." Punk said as he looked deep into her eyes.

Punk then took the tape and pinned her arms down to the bed. His grip was strong and it sure left bruises. "Punk your hurting me, stop it!" AJ said squealing from Punk's grip. Punk didn't listen. Her words, tears meant nothing to him. She pushed him beyond his control. AJ was really scared. She didn't know what Punk's intentions were but she knew they weren't good ones. Each time AJ squirmed, Punk would grip her tighter.

A/N: Alight here is the end of Chapter 4. I tried to write as much as I could and tried to spice it up but there is more to come so cant cram it into one chapter. I hope you all like this story so far and hopefully like the direction it is going in. In the next chapter, it will be a Sheamus and Kaitlyn chapter and they will be added characters into this story. Kaitmus is another WWE Pairing that I would love to see. They would make a great couple I'd think. And please continue reviewing and giving me your thoughts. I greatly appreciate the reviews and that is what motivates me to write more. So keep up those reviews and the next chapter will be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while. I was on vacation for a week so I was enjoying myself. I have a lot of catching up to do involving wrestling and with what has been happening but as soon as I got home, I was on YouTube watching what I've missed. Tonight is the final Raw before WrestleMania 29 and I can't wait. I don't know about any of you guys but CM Punk is amusingly getting under the Undertakers skin with that urn and I love it. Like I said; "Once a CM Punk fan always a CM Punk fan." And what is going on with AJ Lee? Is she having some sort of attachment to team Hell No again? I wonder how that is going to go leading into WM 29. Well here is the Kaitlyn and Sheamus chapter. Enjoy!

Back at the Superstars hotel, Kaitlyn was in her room walking back and forth.

"Damn it AJ where are you? Pick up your phone." Kaitlyn said frustrated.

It was past 12pm and AJ hadn't called or answered her phone. She tried her hotel phone, her cell, even her office phone at the arena but no answer. Kaitlyn had no idea what happened earlier at the arena between Punk and AJ. Kaitlyn caught a ride with Sheamus after his main event match. Kaitlyn and Sheamus were dating. It really was no surprise, I mean, everyone knew they had the hot's for each other. She was panicking back and forth and she started to clench her throat. She hoped AJ was alright. It wasn't like her to stay out late and not answer her phones. Yea their friendship went downhill after she became general manager but she still cared for AJ. Chick busters for life! With all of this panicking Kaitlyn was doing, she heard a knock on her door. She quickly ran to it hoping it was AJ. When she opened the door there stood the Celtic Warrior Sheamus.

"Hey beautiful, what's with all the racket? I can't sleep." Sheamus said rather playfully. "Oh…um…sorry bout' that babe. I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Kailtyn said trying not to make the AJ situation noticeable. Sheamus lifted his eyebrow. He knew something was up. Sheamus stepped forward moving inches closer to Kaitlyn, engulfing her presence. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it so that her eyes would meet his. "Kait-baby. You don't have to hide anything from me. If something's bothering you tell me." Sheamus said softly. His Irish accent was so dreamy. She could never turn off her feelings for him. Kaitlyn relaxed and nodded.

"Alright, but you promise to not laugh and take this as a joke okay." Kaitlyn said pointing at him and giving him a steep look. Sheamus smirked. "Oi I wont laugh, I promise." Kaitlyn invited Sheamus inside. She didn't want to wake up the entire roaster. "You mind turning on the lights Kait?" Sheamus asked giggling. "I can't see your beautiful face." Kaitlyn smiled. "Oh sorry babe, I'll get right on that." Kaitlyn said walking over to turn on the lights. "Much better." Sheamus said adjusting his posture. "So what's on your mind sweetheart?" Sheamus asked as he walked over to sit on her bed. "Its AJ, I think something's happened to her." Kaitlyn said as she walked over to sit beside Sheamus on the bed. She sat down and looked down into her hands. Sheamus looked confused. "What do you mean something happened? You do know that AJ is the general manager of Raw now which means she probably has late night meetings. Everything is fine just relax."

Kaitlyn shook her head and started to tear up. "Sheamus, she hasn't answered any of her phones and it's late. She hasn't arrived at the hotel yet and I know AJ. She always answers her phones. I'm scared that something terrible happened to her. Kaitlyn started to shake. Sheamus leaned over and put his arm around his girlfriend. "Relax baby girl." Sheamus said now circling his hand around her. "Just take deep breaths and relax." Kaitlyn's eyes were watering. She couldn't help her feelings toward AJ as she was her best friend.

"When was the last time you've spoken to AJ?" Sheamus asked still rubbing her back. "I haven't talked to her in weeks due to our unbalanced friendship." Kaitlyn said trying to relax herself. "Unbalanced friendship" Sheamus couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sweetheart, you have to remember, AJ is a crazy little critter. She probably stopped at a Starbucks to get a coffee or knowing her a dozen coffees. I'm sure she's fine." Sheamus said amusingly. Kaitlyn looked at him not amused. "Sheamus it's a quarter to 2, in the morning. You're telling me that my former best friend who I know better than anyone is out drinking coffees at a Starbucks 2 in the morning."

Sheamus shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she ran into Punk. He is always the last one to leave the arena for some odd reason. Never really understood why but maybe they are together like old times ey." Sheamus said rubbing her hand. Kaitlyn looked at Sheamus in panick. "Oh my God! Please don't say that, I don't even want to think that.

Sheamus stopped and looked at a panicking Kaitlyn. "Why are you all of a sudden worried about Punk running into AJ? They did have a deep relationship before you know.

"That's the problem Sheamus. AJ and Punk are not on good terms now. He's not himself. You see the way he acts and treats people. It's like he's turned off his humanity. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself and his title." Kaitlyn said getting up off the bed and running her hands through her hair. Sheamus got up and walked over to Kaitlyn and rested his arms on her shoulders.

"Listen Kait-baby. I know Punk has changed but he is still a friend of ours and friends don't question each other. Punk may think differently towards us and AJ but you have to think back to the good times that AJ and Punk have shared. He probably ran into AJ and apologized for his actions." Sheamus said staring into her crystal blue eyes. Kaitlyn looked up into his blue eyes and her heart melted.

"Tomorrow we go to St. Louis and when we see AJ or better yet AJ and Punk together probably holding hands, and then we will be laughing at ourselves for worrying like little children." Sheamus said leaning closer to her. Kaitlyn was more relaxed now. "You know what babe, you're probably right." Kaitlyn said smiling at Sheamus. "That's my girl." Sheamus said kissing her cheek.

Kaitlyn looked up at Sheamus and turned her flirt on. "Since you're here, you want to stay and cuddle with me?" Kaitlyn said giving her boyfriend the look. Sheamus looked at her and smirked. "Girl, you know I can't resist you and your charm you know that."

"So is that a Yes?" Kaitlyn asked as she patted his butt.

"Oh Hell Yes!" Sheamus said lifting up Kaitlyn bridle style and walking over to her bed. He laid her down in the bed and got in with her and curled up under the covers. He warped his arms around her muscular body and cuddled the night with the Texas native.

A/N: So here is the end of this chapter. I really wish WWE would consider putting Sheamus and Kaitlyn together. Forget Cody Rhodes. That love stash is not lovable. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I will post another chapter soon. I haven't been slacking you see, I was doing my part in writing more of this story on my vacation. I also have another idea for another fanfic so after this one I will be writing more fanfics because it's fun. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'm glad you are all enjoying this fanfic and that motivates me to continue to write more. So thanks and next chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. This one is relatively short but I wanted to add in another chapter. I uploaded the Kaitlyn and Sheamus chapter a few minutes ago and this one is going to go back to Punk and AJ. It is short but it will lead into the story. Enjoy!

"Punk can we just talk about this please, I'll do anything just please allow me to explain." AJ said withering under the tape that pinned her arms down to the bed. Punk just looked down at her not acknowledging her pain and fear. He didn't want to listen to her at all. Everything she says, every word that leaves that precious mouth, its all lies. Punk wasn't going to stand there and watch her fight for freedom. He wasn't going to give her a choice. He was going to make her suffer and make her feel what it feels like to be a distraction and a liability. Everything Punk did was because of AJ. From Punk's heel turn at Raw 1000. It wasn't just because of the Rock and John Cena. The fact that AJ was going to marry that goat face and a man who Punk considered one of his best friends Daniel Bryan, it made Punk heartbroken but angrier than ever because Punk was the one who cared for AJ. He stood by her side and cared about her well-being. AJ didn't care. She turned him into a monster. AJ is a manipulator and used Punk. He hated that but he knew AJ wasn't that kind of person. Outside that crazy mental unbalanced mind of hers is an outgoing, romantic, awesome and cool chick that is great to be around. Punk never forgot the good times he spent with AJ. Playing video games, mortal combat and street fighter. Reading comic books, Batman and Final Fantasy. Just hanging out and cuddling. It was love. A strong deep love connection that the two of them shared. AJ ruined that. She destroyed that. That connection is dead and it is dead because of her. What made Punk even angrier was when AJ tried to threaten him. After everything she has done. After what she caused she is going to threaten him by saying she will strip him of his title. That angered Punk beyond belief. Nobody threatens the WWE Champion. She should have known better but that's just it, AJ doesn't think. All of her decisions, all of her choices are all mistakes and she doesn't care when it involves him. AJ thinks that just because she is the general manager of Raw she has all the power over the champion. Well she's wrong. Punk is the WWE Champion and he is the most dangerous man in the WWE and he will not take any orders from anyone and that includes AJ. She wants to apologize. She wants to explain. NO! Punk has her right where he wants her and now it is his turn to teach AJ a lesson. He wants to cause AJ pain, humiliation, tears, and fear. He wants her to fear him the most because fear is what weakens a woman's mind. If she didn't fear him, then he'll make her. As of now, he has taken over AJ's life and all the power is now his. AJ is now his own.

A/N: Okay here it is. I said it was short and I apologize for that but it will lead into the next chapter. I wrote this after Chapter 5 so it is a lot of work. I hope you enjoy this and I am even excited myself reading it almost as if I am the reader. Please review and give me your thoughts. It really helps and is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay here is Chapter 7! I hope everyone saw WrestleMania 29 Sunday night. The CM Punk vs. Undertaker match was so good. Although my Punky bear didn't win he still put on a great match with the Undertaker. Also, a new WWE Champion John Cena. I saw it coming lol. Anyways enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

**Punk and AJ**

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked uncomfortably. She was struggling beneath the tape that held her arms in place. She was trapped and couldn't rebel. Punk walked over to the bed and tilted his head to the side; kind of what AJ does, and gave AJ a stern stare mostly contacting her defenseless body. He folded his arms and shrugged. "Because I can." Punk replied and with that, Punk smirked and walked over to the left side of his bed. He sat down and slowly placed his hands over AJ's taped one's and smiled.

"You know…I'm not a bad person." Punk said as he started to rub his hands up and down her arms gently. "If anything, it's you who turned me into a bad person."

AJ shivered under his touch. He set a ball of electricity through her body and she couldn't help but react to it. As he continued to stroke her arms at a steady pace up and down, Punk heard something that set him off his rocker. He clearly heard a soft deep moan leave AJ's precious mouth and oh did it turn Punk on. AJ didn't want to stoop down to Punk's demands but she couldn't help it. Punk's hands were magic. He always knew how to trigger AJ's emotions but never like this. He was making her react to him and it tempted her. Punk has taken over her and it felt good.

"Can you at least be nice enough to let me get up and stretch? You made this tape so God Damn tight." AJ said trying to distract herself from these temptations that she was experiencing right now. Punk looked down at her and chuckled.

"Sure, why don't I help you stretch?" Punk remarked as he got up and huddled over AJ's tiny figure.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" AJ said trying to push him off even though her arms and hands were taped. Punk just smiled and grabbed AJ's left leg and parted it from her left leg and with his hands, started to stretch her legs while massaging them from her thigh all the way down to her calve. AJ squirmed under his touch and tried desperately to escape this.

"PUNK STOP THIS NOW!" AJ said still trying to escape out of his touch. Punk had her right where he wanted her. There was no way she was escaping him.

"Why stop? You want this." Punk said as he moved his hands to her waist and fondled along the seam of her jeans.

"You don't know what I want." AJ said rather feisty.

Punk lightly laughed and pretended to act confused. "You sure about that." Punk mumbled as he continued fondling her waistline.

"Yeah I'm sure about that. You think people like you when the truth is that everyone hates you. Punk, you aren't special and I will not allow you to have your way with me like this. I am your boss so why don't you start showing me some respect." AJ said screaming every word at him.

This made Punk stop all movement. He looked down at AJ and a look of anger took over him. He began to cringe the sheets of his bed and breathe heavily. AJ wasn't frightened by him. She knows how he gets when she talks to him like that and she wouldn't allow him to hurt her again. Not when it comes to his WWE Title. After a few minutes, Punk calmed down and looked at AJ. He was still in the position between AJ's parted legs. He crawled up towards her face and lowered himself completely onto her. His face was literary an inch from hers. Punk could hear her shake under her breath and he sensed her fear. Although AJ knew she wasn't fearful of him anymore, Punk knew she was and he loved it.

With Punk's face just an inch from AJ's, he stared into her brown doe eyes and slightly titled his head. He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. A sudden arrogant smile covered his face. That's when it changed AJ's vision.

"You know what AJ. I'm not going to ask anymore. I'm not going to get angry and annoyed. I'm just going to do it and enjoy it because I can."

AJ looked at him in total confusion. She wasn't acting stupid; AJ had no idea what he meant.

"Enjoy what?" is what AJ was thinking. Punk smiled and started to peel off AJ's clothing piece by piece. He started from the very top to the very bottom. Punk's hands motioned over AJ's stomach and he slipped his hands under her shirt. He then found her perfect sized breasts and forcefully tore off her bra. Once those beauties were free, Punk took them and stroked them in circular motion. Punk did that for a few minutes and when he was satisfied; he removed his hands and made his way down to what was his favorite and most sensitive part. Punk looked up at AJ who was panicking and tearing altogether by what Punk was doing and so Punk began to slowly unbutton AJ's jeans and this made AJ scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she yelled. Punk quickly motioned himself up and quickly placed his hands over AJ's mouth.

"Don't scream again or else." Is all Punk said before he redirected himself back down to her jeans.

Punk unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slowly started to remove her jeans. He stopped half way and looked back up at AJ who started a fountain of tears on his bed. Although AJ was a tearing mess, Punk felt nothing. Absolutely no remorse for his Ex- Girlfriend. Punk just simply continued to remove her jeans and he couldn't wait to give AJ exactly what she wants but more importantly what he wants. Punk finally after satisfying himself to a strip tease of removing AJ's jeans, he had her jeans removed.

AJ was shaking rapidly and that bothered him. He couldn't work if she was a rattling baby's toy. "AJ stop shaking because it's really starting to annoy me." Punk said staring dead into her teary eyes.

"How could you do this to me? I gave you everything. I loved you through everything and you don't even care." AJ said still crying her heart and soul out onto his bed.

Punk shook his head. "The only thing you have given me is a hard time. To be completely honest AJ, I can't remember one good thing you have done for me. So now, Karma has rewritten itself and it has rewritten itself onto you and your pretty little soul."

AJ couldn't speak back. She froze and was frozen by his words and his tone. He was seriously legit and there was no turning back or escaping this. She has to face her fate.

"What are you going to do?" AJ asked.

Punk just looked at her and slightly smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to just deal with the consequences."

And with that Punk positioned himself back between AJ's legs and rubbed his finger over AJ's clit. This triggered AJ's orgasm and by more triggered Punk. He vigerisly rubbed AJ's clit until she screamed as loud as he wanted her to. He wanted her wet. He wanted her begging. But more importantly, he wanted her to live with a memory for the rest of her life. And that memory would be CM Punk tearing her apart.

A/N: Whoa. This was tiring to write but complete fun came out of it. This will continue into the next chapter. I hope you all read this and want to read more. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Do you like the smut? More smut and hot detailed moments or too much? Please tell me so the next chapter could be up soon. Hope you like and next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I'm back with another chapter. I'm watching Monday night Raw right now and Brock Lesner just destroyed 3MB. Have no idea why but he did and I loved it. Sorry that's just me. I love seeing the mean, vicious Brock Lesner. Anyways, here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Continuation…**

"Oh my God, Stop it Punk please!" AJ was begging Punk with everything that she had.

Punk was still teasing her. He didn't care what she felt when it came to tears. That meant nothing to him. Punk continued rubbing her clit in rapid motion. He was enjoying every second of this. AJ on the other hand was lost in her tears and thoughts. All she could do was lie there, tied to Punk's bed and allow him to take over her.

"You like that AJ?" Punk asked as he viciously continued to massage AJ's clit.

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER I HATE YOU" is all AJ could say as she cried her tears onto his bed.

Punk looked up at her and smiled. "Aw, how sweet of you." Punk replied as he pressed a little harder down on AJ's clit. He didn't get angry. He just continued to tease AJ and tear her apart verbally. He was just getting started.

AJ was breathing heavily. She couldn't hold anything back. It felt so good but she didn't want him to know it. Not this way. Never will she ever lower herself down to a man's sexual drive unless it's her who wants to do it.

You could hear Punk chuckle in between breaths. He knew AJ was enjoying this. AJ would struggle through the tape but it was no use. Punk made sure that tape was secure.

"P-Punk. I'm W-Warning You!" AJ said still breathing heavily.

"Oh what's the matter Princess? Is this too much for you?" Punk asked as if he was ridiculing her contemptuous bantering's.

"I don't find this a-amusing Punk so just s-stop it please." AJ nearly begging him at this point.

Punk heard her and understood what she was telling him. She wanted no part of him now or ever. She was trying to mollify his attempts of applying such brutal acts on her and she only hoped that he would look past the horrible things that he says she has done to him and just realize that this is wrong.

To a surprise, Punk stopped the teasing and removed his finger from her clit. He stared at her the entire time, refusing to take his eyes off hers and so he slowly crawled up towards her face almost like a predator stalking its prey. AJ quivered by his action but remained fearless. He lowered his face just enough so he would be able to pick up her addicted scent. His hands rested on the side of her face and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He could clearly hear AJ's heart pounding through her chest and her breathing would become noticeable. He smiled.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret AJ. It's a secret that no one knows about except for me. I want you to know it because it's best that you know how I feel. My secret is that whenever someone questions me, disobeys me, and most of all threatens me…I become a monster, a different person and it scares me, AJ." Punk said becoming pessimistic. He was a guy who lost all hope. "And you want to know who turned me into this monster, this different person. You! AJ! And the reason why I am telling you this now is because I don't care about anything. The way I feel about my job and my family and friends. The way I feel about you it means NOTHING to me anymore. So you can lay there and try to plead and beg for me to stop and listen and to hope that maybe I can find that good guy that once loved you but you can't because he's gone and he is dead because of YOU!" Punk told AJ exactly how he felt. His feelings were destroyed. His hope was gone. He was sweating severely and his breathing started to pick up pace. He started to tear a little but in reality it was just his body burning up. He looked back into AJ's eyes and nodded. "This is who I am now AJ. And I will be sure to thank you for making me this different person." Punk smiled seductively at AJ who was crying by what Punk just said to her. She has been crying ever since Punk had kidnapped her. She was out of tears at this point and she thought about what Punk said.

"Can I say something Punk?" AJ asked nervously.

Punk didn't answer. He just slowly motioned himself back down in between AJ's legs and sat there. He didn't move or say anything. Everything became quiet and Punk was so tranquil it scared AJ.

"P-Punk! Are you Okay?" AJ asked nonchalantly.

Punk just stared at the wall. You could hear his breathing become solid. His eyes looked blood shot and drops of sweat were dripping from his face.

"Punk!"

Right after AJ said his name; he leaped at her and tore at her remaining clothing. He felt the demand in her voice when she called his name. He wasn't going to take that. He roughly grabbed her left leg and parted it from the right leg. He motioned himself in the middle of her parted legs to keep her from closing them. Punk began to remove his shirt followed by his shoes and then he began unbuckling his belt. He slid down his jeans and removed every article of clothing he had on his body. AJ's eyes popped wide open when she saw his throbbing member pop out in front of AJ's eyes. He was hard and was going to teach AJ a lesson. Before he entered AJ, he noticed something about her.

"You are such a lying little whore aren't you AJ?" Punk remarked noticing her wet center.

AJ froze by his remark. Did he just call her a whore? He really is a monster.

"Punk don't do anything you'll regret?" AJ said trying to catch him off guard.

Punk just smiled; "Trust me AJ. This is something I will never regret."

And with that being said, Punk thrashed himself into AJ's opening, forcefully tearing at her insides. He wasn't taking it easy on her and the scariest of it all was that Punk didn't care.

"You like that AJ? Huh! Tell me you like it." Punk was demanding a response

"You bastard" is all AJ could say

Punk smirked by her remark and pounded into her even harder, thrusting in and out with everything he had. He lowered his entire body onto her and gripped her shoulders. His moans began to erupt and pure pleasure filled the air.

"OH Yes! Just like that." Punk howled as he continued to pound into AJ's pussy.

AJ tried her hardest to not react but she did react and it wasn't pleasure that she felt. She felt pain, humiliation and fear. Everything that Punk wanted her to feel in the first place. No matter what she said or did, Punk would not give in.

"Oh My God! You're so tight."

Punk started to kiss AJ's neck and suck on her pulse point. He definitely left a big bruise and didn't care either. He left trails of brutal kisses up and down her body, roughly biting and sucking on her skin. He moved to her breasts and sucked on her hardened nibble. He went from left to right, marking and scarring every ounce of her clear smooth skin. AJ was whimpering and crying out in mixtures of pain and pleasure but mostly pain. He was still pounding into her harder and faster than anything. He was fulfilling his duties and wasn't going down without a fight.

He started to slow down the pace just so he can see the look in AJ's eyes. She was pale and her eyes were welled up with tears. She looked miserable. He glared at her for a moment while continuing to slowly fuck her. He was smiling at a woman he once loved and he was enjoying it. Never has he felt in control of anything in his life. AJ was helpless. She couldn't do anything.

"Too rough for you?" Punk asked as he stroked AJ's cheek.

"Go to Hell!" is what AJ had to say to him

"EXCUSE ME!" Punk said as he then took hold of her waist and forcefully thrashed his hard cock into her wet dripping pussy. He was so reluctant and sure that he was going to tear her apart that he did the impossible and fucked her carelessly and freely.

AJ was dripping with fluids and Punk was losing his mind. He was enjoying this and AJ was forced to take it.

"Oh…my …God, your pussy feels so good." Punk moaned every word and was reaching his limit. He didn't want it to end as this was his greatest sex night with AJ ever. He wouldn't lie though. It was the best sex then with anyone he has ever been with. Lita, Kelly, Maria, Beth. They were nothing compared to AJ.

"OH Punk Stop it please." AJ was whimpering to him.

Punk ignored what to him sounds like "demands" and continued to fuck her rapidly, tearing up her walls and insides. He threw his head back in pure pleasure and was moments away from reaching his max.

Huffing and Puffing filled the room and with his bus still in motion, it was making it harder for him to stay balanced.

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum." Punk said as he was reaching his max. He did three more hard thrusts and emptied himself onto AJ's sweaty body.

Punk fell forward onto AJ in relief and was out of breath. It felt so good and so right. It brought back memories but he didn't care about those memories anymore. He now has a new memory of this night with AJ being his greatest sex night ever. After Punk was done catching his breath and recuperating from such hot and brutal sex, he looked over at AJ who had her eyes closed and was breathing rapidly.

Punk smiled and started to kiss up her body. He started at her abdominal to her breasts and lightly nibbled at her softened nibbles. He flashed her a greedy look and noticed that her eyes were still closed; Punk continued kissing his way up to her neck and lightly kissed over the bruise that had formed on her neck from his sucking he did a bit earlier. He continued up to her jawbone and pecked at it and maneuvered his way over to her earlobe. He nibbled on it for a few seconds and this made AJ tense up a bit. Punk stopped and looked at her and smirked. He continued kissing her cheek and kissed her nose and made his way over to her pretty most delicate mouth which was slightly parted. He made a quick glance up at her and lightly pecked her lips. They were soft and irresistible and were made for kissing.

That made AJ open her eyes and she jumped from his closeness. He smiled at her and chuckled under his breath by her fear. AJ became lost for words. She was afraid of what he might do next if she would say the wrong thing. So she just laid there still tied up and stared at the WWE Champion, The Best in the World, and waited until he said something.

The odd thing was that Punk didn't say anything. He just continued to kiss her eloquent and freely nude body. He started to kiss downwards now making his way back to her neck but this time, he sucked on the un-bruised side of her neck and that triggered AJ to squirm. It made Punk smile and so he continued to kiss down her body, leaving his marks and trails of saliva all over her body. Every few seconds he would look back over to AJ who was just lying there on his bed, helpless and feared and although it made Punk wonder, he was enjoying this. He motioned himself back down to AJ's legs and kissed every part of her leg, making it his mission to not miss a spot. He did the same to the other leg and when he was satisfied; he looked down at AJ's hot, dripping center and licked his lips. AJ lifted her head because she heard him growl but she didn't know what he was up to. Punk began to lower himself down until he reached AJ's dripping center and did that while making a dead, preying eye contact to AJ. He was like a viper ready to strike and release its venom.

AJ tried to squirm to see what he was doing because his head go lost between her legs but she couldn't see anything. She was awaiting something heavily and she was scared. What could he possibly do now? AJ tried to move her legs but Punk's hands quickly and roughly gripped her legs and held them down. He growled at her and his breathing started to pick up. Without warning, he went head first and started licking AJ's dripping center clean. He was sucking her clit and electrifying her body. He held his position and licked deeply between her open folds.

AJ moaned and let out what to Punk sounded like pure pleasure.

"You like that AJ? Feel Good?" Punk asked as he sucked harder on her clit. His intentions were to make her cum as he did moments ago and he wasn't going to stop until she did.

Call it evil but to Punk, it was pure genius. He was throbbing his tongue up and down her wet pussy, leaving mixtures of his saliva and her juices everywhere. He was hungry and was enjoying his meal. AJ on the other hand was confused and overwhelmed with such action. She desperately wanted him to stop, but a small part of her didn't want him to. She couldn't help but let a loud moan leave her lips. She was drawn to it.

"Oh…my ...God" AJ huffed while Punk vicariously sucked and licked her pussy clean. He was eating her alive almost.

"Come on AJ. You can do it. Cum for me!" Punk said as a demand.

He took no breaks, zero breaths. He just kept eating and attacking her pussy and his oh so talented tongue did the trick. AJ was arching her back but it made it harder for her to enjoy such treatment when she was tied and taped to his bed. She far lost circulation by now.

AJ was moaning out words. She was screaming nonsense but Punk just continued to attack her and make her cum before he does so again. He was getting harder himself just by her moans and pleas, he couldn't handle it. He removed his mouth and rapidly rubbed her sensitive nub with his finger and with his other hand; he put in two fingers into her tight hole and fucked her. This set off AJ to oblivious. She was panting and pleading for a release but Punk was making it harder for her to do that. He would tease her in between whenever she was about to blow and he would slow down on her. It drove AJ crazy…literary.

Punk was enjoying this. He sure didn't intend on AJ receiving all the pleasure but it was fun to watch her beg and plead for him to stop so I guess it was alright in the end.

AJ on the other hand was reaching her max. She asked for a release but Punk continued to tease her.

"Beg me." Punk told her as he continued to finger fuck her forcefully

"Beg me AJ! I know you want to cum."

AJ sure as hell did not want to beg him for anything. That was the last thing she would ever do was to "beg" him to stop or to cum but she was reaching her limitations. She hit orgasms here and there and she couldn't take it any longer. She had no choice.

"Please Punk." AJ begged him hoping he would oblige her answer

"Please what?" Punk gestured at her now playing games with her

"PLEASE LET ME CUM PUNK! PLEASE IM BEGGING. AJ screamed the words at him and so he smiled and finger fucked her harder and faster and rubbed her clit just as hard and just as fast until she came. She spilled everything out of her and it marked his bed which to him was a sign of righteousness and possessiveness.

AJ was sore and weak. She was trying to catch her breath but it was taken away. She felt humiliated, taken advantage of, and weak. Punk found her weaknesses and now has full control over her.

"Untie me now." AJ asked him politely but was not a beg

Punk looked at her as he got off his bed and grabbed a towel. He wiped himself off and wiped AJ as well. He smiled at her while she waited for a response.

"I'll untie you when I want to untie you." Punk told her fiercely.

"But- you had your way with me. You had your fun. Now let me go." AJ told him panicking in the process.

Punk threw the dirty towel into the laundry bin. He walked over to AJ and stroked her cheek.

"AJ you're mine now. You're not leaving me…ever!" Punk said making every word clear to her.

"You belong here with me and you're going to remain here in my life because that's how it is going to be." Punk said as he left the room to go turn on the shower.

"When we arrive in St. Louis, I'll tell you what's going to happen from now on. But right now, I'm going to untie you so we can take a shower…together and then proceed after that. Got it!"

Punk looked over at AJ for her response and at this point, she was relentless. She had no choice but to agree so she nodded.

"Good! Now I'm going to untie you and if you scream or even make an attempt to call someone then I'll be sure to give you something to cry about." Punk said as he strictly pointed his finger at her as a warning.

AJ was relieved once Punk untied her and all blood started to slowly make its way back to her veins. He helped her up and they made their way out of his bedroom and entered the steamy bathroom. Punk lead AJ into the shower first and he proceeded right after and closed the door.

It couldn't have gotten any hotter than tonight or… right now.

**A/N: Oh My! This was a blast to write. I just want to apologize for the long update but with school in the way and also with CM Punk walking out on Monday's Raw. It made me upset and so all of that mixed into not writing anything. I hope this chapter makes up for that distance and I hope you like the smut that was added. I'm not really good with the dirty deeds but I tried and I hope to get better at it as I proceed. You can call this as Punk raped AJ but in other people's minds, that wouldn't seem like him to do such a thing but like I said before. I'm going in a very different direction with my stories and character developments so not everyone is going to be like their real life personals but I do understand peoples likings so I apologize if Punk being a very bad guy as in a rapist doesn't sail with most of you's but I try to make stories interesting. So please review because I love hearing what you guys have to say and any feedback, questions, or anything that you would want me to do for upcoming chapter or stories I would have no problem doing so please review and next chapter will be a continuation of this one and it will be Punktastic. Lol going to overboard now. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Punk closed the shower door. He and AJ were going to have the hottest shower ever. AJ looked down the entire time. She couldn't bear to look at this man. A man who she loved and cared deeply about. Punk adjusted the temperature of the water. He wanted it boiling. He noticed how AJ didn't look at him. She looked emotionally distressed. Punk smirked just a little and put his hand on AJ's shoulder. AJ flinched by his sudden movement and stepped back just an inch. She hit the shower wall and Punk chuckled.

"AJ, you're in a shower. Where could you possibly go!"

It wasn't a question yet a thought in mind. Did he really think she was attempting to escape? Punk put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. She tried to not fall deep into his words but he captured her mind and thoughts in where she was forced to listen.

Punk whispered into AJ's ear. "Come on sweetness. Let me clean you up and the sooner we shower then the sooner we can relax." AJ shivered as she felt his breath touch her skin. Even the steamy bathroom and boiling hot water couldn't block him or his words out. He was very clear and crisp when he talked to her.

AJ stood there in silence. Her back still against the shower wall and made no attempt to speak. Although she knew this made Punk angry, she just couldn't bear to talk to him anymore. Punk grew a smile on his face and all he thought about in his mind was of how great this shower is going to go. He reached over to the shower self and grabbed a bar of soap and a squishy puff. He rubbed the soap onto the squishy puff and started to wash AJ's body from head to toe. He motioned his free hand to her lower back and this made AJ jump. She quickly took her hand and pushed his arm away. Although it wasn't forcefully, Punk didn't take kindly to that. He dropped the squishy puff and took hold of AJ's wrists and pulled her closely to him. The attachment that Punk had on AJ was unbelievable. He treats her more as an object then a person.

Punk tightened his grip on her wrists. "Don't you ever do that again. Do I make myself clear?" Punk's voice was strictly prohibited.

AJ nodded her head yes in a rather quick response. She saw his face. It was red and dripping with water. Punk smirked and loosened his grip on her wrists. He picked up the squishy puff and resumed cleaning AJ's body. He touched her entire frame, making sure he didn't miss a spot. He reached over and picked up some bubble gum shower gel and slowly applied it to AJ's chest. He rubbed his hands in between her breasts and started griping her nipples. AJ couldn't do anything about this so she just let him proceed. He looked at her face and noticed how uncomfortable she was and this only made Punk react in a graceful matter. He loved touching her soft, smooth, toned body. It made him want to explore her even more. Punk then poured some more shower gel in the palm of his hand and applied it to AJ's lower abdomen. AJ looked down to see where his hands were and they were all over her lower back, inching closer and closer to her womanhood. Punk noticed her concern but teased her into pretending that he wasn't going to touch her down below.

The water was hot and you can see the skin of both Punk and AJ starting to turn red. Punk motioned his left hand up the back of AJ's back and rubbed in circular motion. AJ closed her eyes and started breathing slow breaths, making sure to not collapse by the feel of Punk's hands dangling all over her body. Punk leaned his chin onto AJ's shoulder to block out her sight so he could proceed into his next target. AJ's eyes were still closed and so he reached down close enough to her womanhood and rubbed his hands over it. AJ quickly opened her eyes and was startled by him touching her down there after his brutal intake he gave her moments ago. AJ tried to reframe herself but Punk quickly backed her to the shower wall and pinned her there while he massaged her sore womanhood. AJ's breathing started to pick up not as a pleasure sign but as in a nervous sign. She didn't want to play games. Punk looked down at her and smiled. AJ finally after all this time looked up at Punk and gave him what looked like a plead for him to stop. Punk slightly leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Stopping would be no fun now would it?" Punk rasped and then without warning he entered AJ's sore and swollen pussy and roughly thrust his fingers in and out of her. He saw AJ's face and she was breathing erotically. Punk laughed and continued to clean her up like he said and made sure she was clean. He slowed down the pace and removed his fingers and licked them.

"You're clean alright." Punk said as he licked his fingers tasting her juices.

Punk backed up from her and cleaned himself, making a dead eye stare into AJ's soul. She took that as a warning to not move a muscle so she stayed attached to the shower wall until he told her to move. After he finished cleaning himself, he turned off the water and opened the shower door. He lightly grabbed AJ's arm, feeling the hotness from the boiling water and motioned her out to dry her.

"Did you enjoy our shower AJ?" Punk asked as he wiped AJ's body.

AJ looked at him and shrugged. "It was alright."

Punk laughed. "You thought it was Alright? You don't need me to rewind this and start over now do you?" Punk asked her as his voice became rancid.

"No!" AJ said knowing how scared she was. She couldn't even imagine what he would do to her if she would have said yes.

"Well then I'll ask again. Did you enjoy our shower?"

AJ looked into his eyes and saw a burning flame ignite. She knew what would happen if she said No again so she just said;

"Yes Punk I enjoyed our shower."

Punk smiled and stroked her cheek. "Good! Now let's go change and then we can relax. We're almost in St. Louis so we have about 2hrs of us time." Punk said as he exited the bathroom with AJ and headed back into his bedroom to change.

AJ stopped and looked around. She didn't have any extra clothes since Punk basically kidnapped her from her car.

"Um Punk I was wondering if you ha-"AJ was about to ask him but was cut off by him

"OH I totally forgot. You have no clothes do you?"

"Yeah that's what I was going to ask you." AJ answered him

"Excuse me!" Punk said as he motioned over to her and stood right in front of her. His eyes were gleaming with anger..

AJ jumped and didn't know what she did. "I-I just was answering y-you telling you t-that I didn't have any c-clothes to wear." AJ was scared for her life now.

"Oh. Well all you had to do was ask AJ. I don't bite" Punk gestured as he walked over to his side of the bed, opened his drawers and pulled out a clean pair of sweatpants and his newly improved Second City Saints T-shirt.

Punk walked back over to a startled AJ and handed her the clothing. "Here you go. Fresh, clean and you can only get it from the Best in the World." Punk smiled and kissed her forehead.

AJ walked over to the bed and placed the sweatpants and the shirt onto the bed.

"Excuse You." Punk howled over to AJ

AJ looked back at an angry Punk who was flaring his nostrils. What did she do now?

"What do you say?" Punk asked her strictly as he started to slowly walk towards her

"T-thank Y-you" AJ quickly said to him and Punk stopped and nodded

"I'm glad you're finally starting to know your role AJ. Now get dressed and meet me in the front of the bus. I want to talk to you." Punk told her and left the room to allow her to change.

AJ looked down at the clothing. She wasn't fond of talking about his clothing to anyone let alone wearing it but she needed something to wear so she just put it on and oh did it feel warm and cozy. Just like him.

After she changed she did what Punk said to do and met him in the upper part of his bus. He was sitting on the couch flipping through an X man comic. He turned his head to see AJ dressed in his T-shirt and sweatpants.

"You look so cute in my T-shirt and sweats might I say." Punk added with a smile

AJ stood a couple of feet away from him. She didn't feel comfortable around him.

"Thanks! They're kind of cozy." AJ responded

Punk put the comic on the end table and offered her to sit down.

"Take a seat AJ." Punk told her as he patted his hand on the couch

AJ felt uneasy about sitting that close to him. After all he's done to her she didn't want to attach herself to his hip. But she knew if she declined his offer, he would do something terrible to her so she just walked over to the couch and took a seat. AJ sat as close to the edge of the couch as possible and Punk noticed how distant she was being and he didn't know why. Punk had a trick up his sleeve and so he moved a little closer to her and he found her start to tense up. He took his hand and placed it onto her lap and started rubbing it.

"Would you relax AJ. What has gotten into you?" Punk said annoyingly

AJ didn't move by his sudden comeback. She was angry, tired and frustrated with Punk. How dare he victimize his boss, his ex-girlfriend, a woman who he once cared about and loved. How dare he erase every memory, every loving moment that they shared together. He had nerve.

Punk got even closer to her and this made AJ react big time.

"You know what Punk. I'm not going to relax. I'm so tired of playing your stupid games and I'm fed up with you treating me like shit. I don't know what I possibly did to you to make you into this monster that you say I turned you into but guess what, I'm not going to be made a victim and be the one responsible for your own madness."

AJ cried every word to him. She wanted him to feel her pain. The reason why she was airing this all now to him was because she knew it was going to get worse in the coming. She knew Punk wouldn't leave her alone and that sickened her knowing that he had all control of her and she couldn't do anything about it. Punk on the other hand was blown away by her words. She was really upset yet Punk just eyed her. No remorse, no sorrow, nothing. He just grew an arrogant smirk on the side of his mouth.

Punk got up and looked into AJ's eyes. "Was that worth it?"

AJ was frozen in place. She didn't know what to say

"WAS…THAT…WORTH…IT? Punk's voice started to vibrate through AJ's head.

AJ looked into his eyes and saw anger fill him. He was seriously killed inside and out. She had to speak truthfully

"I-I" AJ stuttered just a little before saying "Yes. It was." AJ said to him staring straight into his emerald green eyes. She knew it angered him but she was not holding back. All ammunition was going to be set off here and now.

Punk ran his hands over his shaved head and took a deep breath in and slowly released. He was trying to maintain composure. He looked back into AJ's eyes and shaked his head.

"Well I hope it was because now, your life is going to be hell. And that's not a threat, that my sweet innocent angel is a promise." Punk's words were burning a hole into AJ's chest. "You want to mess with the bull, then you'll get the horns."

AJ shot back at him to try and save herself from whatever bad thing Punk was going to do to her

"I'm trying to make you realize how bad you've gotten."

Punk smiled down to the floor. He ran his hands over his face and signed

"What's not adding up to you AJ? This is me now. I'm this way because of YOU! Get that straight." Punk said to her in a frustrating manner.

"Well what are you going to do?" AJ asked him nervously

Punk walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle of water. He drank a couple of sips before saying;

"Well since you decided to waste all my time and since we are just about 20 minutes away from the arena then let's just say things are going to start getting seriously heated from now on."

AJ was once again left confused. Seriously heated! What does he mean by that? Whatever it means it doesn't sound good.

Punk took a couple more sips of his water.

"Go get ready because we are almost at the arena. You are going to have to stay in what you're wearing because you don't have your clothing so you're going to have to deal."

AJ looked at him in an "Are you serious" face.

"Are you kidding me right now? You can't possibly be serious."

Punk looked at her and chuckled

"What do you want me to tell you AJ? You don't have your clothes here and so you have to wear what I give you or else you'll be going out naked. And I know I won't mind but would you." Punk smiled seductively at her while raising an eyebrow.

AJ was disgusted by his comment

"Ugh you're disgusting" AJ said as she turned around and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Punk laughed at her and went into his bedroom to get ready.

AJ was in the bathroom and was completely disgusted with Punk. She couldn't believe him. Not only was she disgusted with him but his bathroom. My god was he messy. She was so tired and rode the entire night without sleep. You can blame Punk for that one. She didn't have a toothbrush, a brush, anything. What was he thinking she was going to use, her finger? AJ decided that she should go ask Punk if he had a spare so she exited the bathroom and was about to knock on his door but paused. She looked at the opposite end of the bus and noticed the bus had come to a stop. She walked over to the front of the bus and asked the bus driver if they arrived at the arena yet and he said yes. A huge smile came across her face and she knew this was her time and only chance to escape. She asked the bus driver to open the door and he nodded with an okay. She was about to step off until an arm stopped her from moving and pulled her back.

"And where might I ask may you be going?" Punk asked her as he viciously gripped her arm

AJ moaned softly by his gripping "I want to leave. We're at the arena anyways so what's the difference?" AJ said trying to squeeze out of his tight grip

Punk slapped her across the face. AJ cried out a pained reaction once his hand touched her face

"YOU DON'T SAY WHEN WE LEAVE. I SAY WHEN WE LEAVE. "Punk yelled at her. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BITCH!"

AJ nodded her head while holding her cheek. Punk released his grip on AJ's arm and pushed her onto the couch. He told his bus driver to close the door until he says to open it.

"Sit there and stay there." Punk told her. "If you move or aren't sitting there when I get back then you'll be in BIG trouble." Punk said to her pointing his finger in her face and eye balling her in a deathly stare.

AJ nodded and sat there until Punk came back out of his room. He returned 10 minutes later and was ready to go. He found AJ had listened to him and was sitting on the couch not moving a muscle. He smiled at his job well done and gathered his bags, his WWE Title and went over to AJ and told her rudely to get up and exit the bus. She did as he said but didn't like how he rudely told her to get up and exit. When they got off the bus AJ felt relief. Fresh air to her lungs. She felt free. AJ was about to walk but Punk grabbed hold of her wrist and started to handcuff her to him.

"I want you to stay with me at all times expect when I'm in the ring. Then only you'll be handcuffed in my locker room." Punk tightened it and held onto the key. "Do you understand me?"

AJ nodded and to be honest she was sick of nodding and agreeing with him. He was cruel and vicious.

"Good now let's go." Punk said as he pulled AJ along with him. AJ grasped onto her arm as she felt the pain strike her arm. He tugged on her arm and it hurt her. She pleaded for him to take it easy but he didn't listen and just continued walking until they were inside the arena. Punk threw his title over his shoulder and AJ rolled her eyes. What a conceited champion she thought to herself. She was thinking about how great it would be to strip him of his title in front of the world. When she was thinking about all these ideas she totally jumped back and the air took her breath away.

"Oh my God." AJ said as she used all her strength to stop her and Punk

Punk was frozen and shocked by what she just did

"What the hell AJ!" Punk said as he looked at AJ

"I'm the general manager of Raw and I'm going in dressed in your T-shirt and sweatpants. The board of directors are going to kill me."

Punk rolled his eyes and smirked

"Well at least you're here. You showed up didn't you? Now let's go I need to get ready"

AJ was taken aback by his response. He didn't give a rat's ass about her or her job. He was so cold hearted she wished she could slap him so hard. Punk pulled on AJ's wrist again and was dragging AJ at this point. They finally made it indoors and headed over to Punk's locker room. In the mists of doing so they ran into a couple of familiar faces but Punk made no attempt to say anything. He just walked past them with AJ handcuffed to him and made his way to his locker room. They finally made it and Punk was relieved and so was AJ. They entered and Punk put his bags down followed by his WWE title and walked over to the couch. He pushed AJ onto it and un-handcuffed himself from her and handcuffed her to the end table.

"Now I'm going to go get ready for my match and I want you to sit there without saying a word. Got it!" Punk said as he left her sitting there while he went into the bathroom to get ready.

AJ sit there for a good 25 minutes and counting. She was bored out of her mind and needed to do her job and that was run her show. Whether she was in her suits, her attire or Punk's T-shirt and sweats, she would not let herself down but more importantly the WWE Universe down. And no matter what Punk says, she was going to run her show tonight.

Well this was fun to write that's for sure. Now I know some of you guys may not know where this story is going but trust me it's going to go somewhere. Whether its 30 chapters, 50 chapters, I don't care. All stories have a purpose and a good plot so from beginning to end, it's going to be extreme, full of details, and most of all fun to read. And that's what I love to read, a mixture of extreme, drama, romance, horror, and fun detailed stories. Once again, I want to thank everyone for reading this and I hope evil Punk isn't scaring people. To me heel Punk is sexy so why not make him cruel and like he says he is…a jerk. Still lovable for sure though. Anyways, please review because I love seeing what you guys think about my story and the direction it is going in and I hope as I keep uploading chapters, it makes you want to read more. I'm starting to put together other WWE stories and maybe if I get a lot of reads and reviews for this story, I will do a sequel for this and I think that would be fun. So please review and next chapter will be coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but school has been getting in the way. I'm graduating in less than a month so I'll have all the time in the world to write more stories. Anyways. Here is the next chapter.

Punk was getting ready for his match later on in the show. He had no idea who his opponent was and neither did AJ. AJ was still sitting on the couch, handcuffed to the table. Her arm was aching and burning from the tight hold the cuff had on her wrist. It was twenty minutes to eight and the show would be starting soon. She had to run her show no matter what and Punk can't stop her from doing it. AJ heard Punk whistling in the other room. It sounded like he was whistling her theme. If this was some game he was trying to play with her it wasn't going to work. Punk came out of the room in his gear. He was sporting the yellow and black tights and had on his yellow Best In The World T-shirt. AJ looked at him without saying a word and Punk glanced over at her and peaked his chin.

"What are you staring at AJ? You know it's not polite to stare." Punk appointed her

AJ shrugged her shoulders and stretched out her neck. "I wasn't staring. My eyes just happened to wander to you."

Punk smirked and walked over towards the table. He bent over and picked up the white wrist tape. AJ didn't move a muscle. She smelled his scent hover over her and she tried so hard to not react to it. Punk looked down at her and started unraveling the tape. He saw how tensed up AJ was and he knew why.

"Relax AJ, this is for my wrists. It's not going anywhere on you so just relax." Punk told her. He couldn't help but laugh a little by her assumption.

"But you know. If it comes down to it. And you don't cooperate. I'll have no problem taping those pretty little wrists together all over again."

AJ looked up at him and saw the predator reaching out of him. He would do just about anything to AJ. She had to speak up and get a move on.

"I'll cooperate Punk I promise." AJ advised him

Punk raised his eyebrow and bent down to meet AJ's eyes. He saw how tense she was

"Why are you so tense Sweetheart? Punk asked as his hand lightly touched the side of her cheek

AJ jumped just a little. "I'm not tense"

"Yes you are." Punk responded back

AJ looked at him dead in his eyes this time "No Punk I'm not. I'm not tensed. Just drop it."

The room got dead quiet. All you could hear was both Punk and AJ's breathing. Everything was still. AJ was frozen. And Punk was angry.

"What did you just say?" Punk asked her as he leaned towards her forcing AJ to move back on the couch

"I-I didn't say anything, what's your p-problem?" AJ assured him as she could feel his hands tense up as they approached the sides of her startled body

Punk gripped AJ's arms "Don't lie to me. What did you just say?"

AJ rasped by his sudden movement. She saw the demand in Punk's eyes. He wanted her to admit her wrongdoing. "I told you to drop it. I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"So you admit that you were wrong? Punk asked as he tightened his grip

"Yes Yes I was wrong I'm sorry" AJ said as her voice became feared

Punk released AJ's arms. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you admitted you were wrong AJ." Punk then got up and started taping his wrists. He then sharped red X's on them and slid on his grey shorts shortly after. He looked back at AJ and smiled at her. He then got his IPhone and left the room.

AJ repositioned herself on the couch and let out a slight gasp. It was 7:50p.m and the show was about to start and she was nowhere to be found. She had to get herself free of the handcuffs and get her show underway. She knew Punk wouldn't allow her to leave so she had to come up with a plan. She had no idea where he went since he left without saying a word but all she knew was that this would be a perfect opportunity to try to free herself so she could run her show.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kaitlyn and Sheamus at arena. 7:55p.m**

Sheamus pulled into the arena parking lot. He drove to the Superstars parking and parked his rental. He got out of the car and opened the other side of the door for his girlfriend Kaitlyn. He opened the backseat and got their bags. Sheamus kissed Kaitlyn's hand intertwined his fingers with hers and they began walking inside. Hand in hand they were and Security greeted them. Even security couldn't keep it together.

"Shut up" Sheamus directed the officers in a friendly playful manner

Kaitlyn couldn't help but giggle and so did Sheamus. They sure did make a cute couple.

"So what time is your match babe?" Sheamus asked his girlfriend as they continued walking to their locker room.

Kaitlyn looked up at him and shrugged "Honesty babe. I don't think I have a match tonight"

Sheamus stopped and looked at Kaitlyn "What do you mean you don't have a match?"

"Well ever since AJ has become the GM of Raw, she has been keeping me off the card"

Sheamus licked his lips and growled "I can't believe her. Why would she do something like that?"

Kaitlyn shrugged "I guess our friendship really took a toll."

Sheamus started to pace back and forth. He was furious. "I am going to mingle that girl"

Kaitlyn looked at her furious boyfriend and laughed "Mingle?"

Sheamus couldn't help but laugh at himself "I meant strangle"

"Uh-huh. Well as much as I would love to see you try to strangle my former best friend, you have a very important match tonight." Kaitlyn directed the Celtic Warrior

Sheamus pouted "Aww Come on."

Kaitlyn playfully smacked Sheamus' arm "Hey! That's my former best friend and our current boss. Let's not get carried away now."

Sheamus smirked. "Oy, I guess you're right. Let's get moving."

And with that being said, Sheamus and Kaitlyn started walking to their locker room. They were giggling and holding hands. The ultimate love couple. They turned the corner and heard someone yelling and screaming at a person. Sheamus looked at his girlfriend and a confused look took over their faces. They slowly started to motion their way towards the voice. The person was getting louder and they could now hear the entire conversation.

"Listen I don't care what you think or how you feel. Just make sure the Board of directors know what happened. Do you understand me? Don't screw this up or else bad things will happen. Got it! Now go handle the situation and make sure you don't screw anything up."

Sheamus and Kaitlyn looked at each other in fear. Who the hell was this and what in the hell were they talking about? They were about to move closer until a voice crept up from in front of them. They looked up and saw none other than the WWE Champion CM Punk standing before them.

"Do you always listen in on people's private conversations or are you two love birds just bored out of your minds?" Punk irritably asked Sheamus and Kaitlyn

"We were just walking towards our locker room and heard a loud noise, that's all." Kaitlyn said as she took her bag from Sheamus and started walking down the hall.

Punk looked back at Kaitlyn and then redirected his eyes at Sheamus

"You got somewhere to be, fella?" Punk mocked at Sheamus

Sheamus didn't take kind to Punk's mocking antics but he wanted nothing to do with him so he just said; "Yea I do." Sheamus looked at Punk while he picked up his bag and was about to walk until Punk blocked his path

"Where exactly are you heading?" Punk asked the Irish native

Sheamus stared at Punk with a straight face. "Who's asking?"

Punk chuckled and asked again in a demanding tone "I said where are you heading?"

Sheamus started to tense up. "Who do you think you are the St. Louis Police Department?"

Punk bowed his head and looked up at Sheamus. He took a step closer.

"WHERE ARE YOU HEADING?"

Sheamus wasn't intimidated but he knew that Punk was at the top of the charts. He was the WWE Champion and would make Sheamus' life hell. He just allowed Punk to talk to him like that but he will get his revenge when the time is right.

"I'm going to go get ready for my match later on tonight and then I'm going to go talk to AJ Lee about my opponent. You happy?" Sheamus said as he repositioned the bag on his shoulder

Punk turned slightly to the right to the soda machine. He slipped in a dollar and got himself a Pepsi.

"Well that's not going to happen" Punk told Sheamus as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Excuse me?" Sheamus shot back at Punk

"Well I'm sorry to break it to ya, fella. But you don't have a match tonight. AJ Lee has officially banned you from competing tonight and every other night until WrestleMania season is over."

Sheamus' jaw dropped "Excuse me? She did what?"

Punk took another sip of his cold Pepsi "Did I stutter? You are banned so gather your pale white self and trolley on out of here, fella, before I call security."

Sheamus couldn't believe it. He didn't believe it. "This can't be happening. Where is AJ? I want to talk to AJ!"

Punk started taunting Sheamus "Oy well ya cant fella. AJ Lee is busy attending other things so leave NOW."

Sheamus was being forced out by Punk. "Wait Kaitlyn"

"She'll be fine. I'll assure you that." Punk told Sheamus as he pushed him out the door.

"I swear to God Punk if you touch her I will kill you." Sheamus shouted at Punk.

"Do you hear me Punk? I'll kill you."

Punk smirked and carelessly nodded and closed the door, locking the Celtic Warrior out.

"Damn it" Sheamus said as he threw his bag across the parking lot.

Punk walked up to the Security guards and told them to keep Sheamus out. He told them that whatever Sheamus says or does that they were not to let him anywhere inside the arena. The security guards nodded their heads in approval and Punk walked off.

Kaitlyn was inside Sheamus' locker room. She was getting worried.

"Where the hell are you Sheamus?" Kaitlyn thought to herself

She took her phone and opened the door and peaked out. She saw an empty hallway and no sign of Sheamus. Kaitlyn decided to go look for him so she left the locker room and began to walk back to where she was last with Sheamus. Kaitlyn was walking all over the place. Hallway after hallway. Dead ends left and right. She hated how WWE arenas were all scouted out and confusing. She continued down a longer hallway that had been unfamiliar to her. It had a lot of equipment near it and one door at the very end. She knew Sheamus wasn't there so she stopped where she was and turned around to go walk back and try another route. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise coming from the room. It sounded like a female's voice and she sounded like she was struggling. Kaitlyn walked slowly down to the door and put her ear to it. She heard what sounded like heavy breathing. Kaitlyn knocked on the door.

"Hello, who's in there?" Kaitlyn asked as she placed her hand on the door knob

The door was opened so Kaitlyn slowly opened the door and peaked in. She saw two rooms. One was messy and the other was clean. It must be someone's locker room. Kaitlyn didn't want to be an intruder so she backed out a little until she heard a voice.

"Punk is that you?"

Kaitlyn was frozen. She didn't know what to say. She walked in more and followed the sound of the voice until she came face to face with none other than her boss and former best friend AJ Lee.

"AJ?" Kaitlyn jumped back in surprise as she saw the GM of Raw handcuffed to an end table

"Kaitlyn. What are you doing here? How you find this locker room?" AJ asked as she held her wrist from the pain she was enduring from the cuff

Kaitlyn was still gawking in surprise. She didn't know what to think.

"I-uh was walking to find Sheamus and headed down this hallway and I heard a voice so I opened the door because it was open and here you are handcuffed to a table." Kaitlyn said confused more than ever

"Listen it's hard to explain." AJ informed her former best friend

"Hard to explain?" Kaitlyn was wounding up. "AJ your show is about to begin and you're in someone's locker room handcuffed to a table."

AJ started to shake "I know. It's not easy for me right now to just say and I'm sorry if you don't want to believe me but can you just help me please"

Kaitlyn looked down and licked her lips

"Kaitlyn please." AJ was begging her former chick buster partner at this point.

Kaitlyn bent down and took a closer look at AJ. "What the hell are you wear-? Is that CM Punk's shirt?"

AJ looked down at herself. "I told you it's hard to explain"

Kaitlyn looked at AJ disgusted. "Oh my God. This is Punk's locker room isn't it?" Kaitlyn started to get frustrated

"I can't believe you AJ. You hooked up with him didn't you?" Kaitlyn asked as her voice became vocal

"No that's not it at all. You don't understand I didn't do this." AJ pleaded her former friend

"Oh so now you're going to try and make up this bogus story saying that Punk magically brought you here and handcuffed you to a table?" Kaitlyn went straight to assumption

"No I just, he's not himself Kait, and you know that." AJ began to tear up

Kaitlyn looked down at AJ and felt mixed emotions. She didn't know if she felt bad for AJ or angry at her but she knew she wasn't happy with her.

"Please just help me out of these handcuffs so I can run my show and I promise you that you will have a match. Just please help me." AJ begged Kaitlyn and hoped she would understand.

"Ugh fine. But you better explain everything to me and give me a match. Because you know I deserve one." Kaitlyn said as she was trying to find the key

"Where is the key?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked around

"That's the problem. I don't know." AJ informed her former bestie

"Well it has to be in here somewhere. I'll go check the other room." Kaitlyn told AJ as she entered the other room.

AJ was left sitting on the couch and her show was about to go on air. Luckily for Punk, he had that all taken care of. Punk continued talking on the phone to an anonymous person. He was making sure everything was in check. And it was. Punk started making his way back to his locker room. He left AJ for some time and wanted to check on her. He looked at his phone and the clock said 8:02p.m. He could already here the St. Louis crowd going crazy as the theme music played and the fireworks exploded. Punk was near his locker room and looked up and saw his door slightly open. Punk slid his phone in his short pocket and quickly motioned towards the door. He entered it and went to were AJ was still sitting and AJ's eyes glued open when she saw him in there. Kaitlyn was in the other room trying to find the key and she had no idea that Punk entered. AJ became a nervous wreck and hoped he would leave again so Kaitlyn wouldn't get caught.

"Why is the door open?" Punk asked AJ sternly

AJ looked at him and shrugged "I didn't know the door was open."

Punk tilted his head and looked at AJ dead in the eyes "Don't act smart with me AJ. WHO OPENED THIS DOOR!"

Punk's shout was just enough to alert Kaitlyn who clearly heard the voice of the WWE Champion CM Punk.

"Oh Shit!" Kaitlyn whispered to herself

Kaitlyn tried to maneuver her way around the room to hide but the room was cluttered. She knew it was Punk's.

"Don't make me ask again AJ. WHO OPENED THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" Punk demanded an answer. He took a hold of AJ's hair and pulled it back. "Tell me NOW!" Punk was loud and angry. AJ let out a cry.

"I-I don't kno-" AJ stopped by the sound of rattling coming from the other room. She looked towards the room and quickly drew her eyes back at Punk's and saw his predatory stare. He looked back at AJ and released her hair. He bent down and came face to face with AJ.

"Who's in there?" Punk recoiled as he saw AJ bend her head down

Punk grabbed her hair and yanked it back forcefully "WHO'S IN THERE!" Punk asked again in a demanding tone but AJ still remained quiet

Punk huffed and puffed loudly. He was filled with anger and AJ was setting him off his rocker

"You don't want to tell me AJ? Well then I'll go see for myself" Punk whispered into AJ's ear leaving her shaking form terrified.

Punk got up and slowly made his way into the other room. He looked around and moved every bag in the room. Kaitlyn was hiding in a cramped up spot and tried her hardest to squeeze in. Punk was enraged and he stated getting paranoid.

"Who's in here?" Punk demanded for someone to come out but no one showed themselves.

AJ was scared. Not just about what he was going to do to her but to Kaitlyn as well. Yea, AJ killed her friendship with Kaitlyn but she would never want to see her physically get hurt. Especially the way Punk treats her. She wanted Kaitlyn to have no part in this and she hoped Punk would turn around and not find her.

AJ was getting ancy, shaking her leg and breathing rapidly.

"Punk just stop no one is in there. You probably didn't close the door all the way" AJ called for him but he didn't come out.

Punk was in there for a good 10 minutes. He was searching everywhere and everything but found no one. Maybe AJ was telling the truth for once. Punk calmed down and went to go back towards AJ until a squeal stopped him. He turned around and looked down just to look under the closed in table and saw a blonde/black haired muscular toned figure. Punk grabbed the desk and flipped it over and there was Kaitlyn shriveled up on the floor. Punk looked down at Kaitlyn and growled.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Punk yelled

Kaitlyn was terrified. She knew Punk had changed but he really was being a jerk.

"I was lost" Kaitlyn lied straight to his face and he knew it was a lie

Punk was confused, angry and furious. There was going to be consequences

"Get up!" Punk said as he bent down and gripped Kaitlyn's muscular arm

AJ was worried sick. She heard movement but hoped he didn't find her. Punk came out and there was Kaitlyn being manhandled by him.

"Oh my God Punk let her go" AJ begged him

"Shut It AJ. You are going to pay big time." Punk directed at AJ "You think I wasn't going to find out. You think you were going to get one over me like that" Punk sounded hostile towards AJ "Well you'll get what's coming to you later on"

Punk then directed himself to Kaitlyn

"And as for you buffy. I am going to warn you once and once only. If you even dare to try and tell anyone about anything that has happened in here, I will personally make you and your pale white boyfriend Sheamus' lives a living hell."

Kaitlyn was shaking.

Do you understand me?" Punk gripped Kaitlyn's arm tighter. "Do you?"

"Yes I understand" Kaitlyn yelped by his tight grip

Punk released his grip on her arm and forced her out the door. AJ was scared for her life now. She was still handcuffed to the end table and her show was underway and she was not there running it.

"Why did you have to do that to her Punk?" AJ's voice cracked with every word

Punk turned around and viciously slapped AJ, letting a loud cry escape her mouth.

"Let me make this clear for you AJ. I own every part of you and if you think that you can play games with me you are mistaken badly." Punk reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"I am going to remove the handcuffs and you better behave. Do you understand me Sweetness?"

AJ nodded her head in agreement and so Punk removed the handcuffs and placed them in his bag. AJ felt a sign of relief come over her and she held her wrist and rubbed it.

"Now I have a match soon and when I come back you better be here and ready to go." Punk pointed his finger directly to AJ's face. "Is that clear?"

AJ nodded her head once again and Punk leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't pout Sweatheart. You can have all of me tonight." Punk reminded AJ as he didn't forget their first night together. How great their sex night was. He wanted round 2 for sure.

Punk grabbed his WWE Title and left the room making sure to close the door this time. His match was coming up next. AJ was weeping and so upset. Her show was being taken advantage of by CM Punk. He knew the Board of Directors would question her if she didn't show up. He was trying to get her fired and she couldn't believe that he would do that after everything.

AJ stood up after what seemed like days without standing and she walked over to the mini fridge. She opened it and pulled out a cold bottle of water and took a sip. She could feel the cold chilling liquid run down through her entire body. It felt good.

AJ walked over to the television and turned it on to see what was happening. There was a match going on and it was good. Too good. Kane and Daniel Bryan were facing Team Rhode Scholars. The Shield even decided to make an appearance and do their normal routine and destroy everybody. AJ hated not knowing what was happening next. It was her duty to know but someone was doing her job and that angered her.

AJ had to run her show. Even if it's the very end of her show. She wasn't going to let the people down. Punk may not care but AJ does and she was going to do her job. AJ turned around and headed towards the door. She opened it and peaked her head out. She then took one big deep inhale in and walked out. She was heading towards the ring to make an announcement.

A/N: Well here you go! I had so much fun writing this chapter. It makes me have visions of this actually happening. Even though CM Punk has been off WWE TV now, I will continue to think about him. I sure do miss him. I hope he returns soon and is healthy and ready to continue his career. I hope you all like this chapter and in all love reading this story so far. It's really not an everyday PunkLee love story. It's different and I hope a lot of you enjoy that. And please keeping the reviews coming. I love hearing from you guys and the next chapter to come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for long update. Here is Chapter 11. Enjoy.

"Punk to ramp. Calling Punk to ramp." Called the director. "You're on in a minute."

Punk walked up to the curtain and took a deep breath in and drank a few sips of water for his warm up. His music hit and out he went. Roars of boos filled the arena from the St. Louis crowd. Punk smirked as he continued walking to the ring, taunting the feisty crowd in the process.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your WWE Champion and the Best in the world…C…M…PUNK!" Announced Justin Roberts.

Punk entered the ring, unstrapped his precious WWE Championship and held it high while proudly saying "BEST IN THE WORLD!" The crowd got louder, boos overpowering the somewhat cheers coming from those trusty Punk fans. All Punk did was smile because he loved it. He absolutely loved it. The crowd continued booing the Straight Edge Superstar as his music dimed and the feeling was hate. He felt hated and it didn't bother him one bit. He stood in the center of the ring, slightly hoping back and forth, awaiting his mystery opponent. But before the opponent would be revealed, Punk demanded a microphone and the crowd booed even louder.

"Well look who decided to show up tonight." Punk cockily said. "The WWE Champion and the Best in the world CM Punk." The crowd booed again.

"You can boo all you like but the fact is that I'm here. I am here tonight to fight. I am here tonight to beat whoever steps through that curtain because that's what I do, alright." Punk started heating up. He started feeling the vibe of the crowd possessing him. He wanted to overpower them.

"You see I'm not like the Rock. I actually show up to work. I give my time away to show up tonight, to this dump city better known as St. Louis." The crowd started chanting "CM Sucks…CM Sucks!"

"Because we all know that St. Louis is nothing great at all. You see there is only one great city, one awesome town and that is called Chicago. But I still show up here, don't I?" The crowd was trying to fight him with boos and gutful chants but he didn't care. Nothing like that bothered him.

"So whether its 1 guy, 2 guys, hell make it 3 guys. It doesn't matter to me because I am the WWE Champion and the BEST IN THE WORLD and I will destroy anybody at any expense and you will all have to accept it." Punk paused for a moment and then that arrogant smirk covered his face while he said "but more importantly, you're going to be forced to respect it."

Punk smirked at the St. Louis crowd. He was letting them know who was in charge. He was letting them feel pain. He was making a statement.

He tossed the microphone and awaited his opponent. He was more than ready. He was on fire and was going to tear apart whoever walked through that curtain. Punk was smiling as the ring announcer Justin Roberts was going to announce Punk's opponent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the general manager of Monday Night Raw…AJ Lee!" The crowd went ballistic when AJ's music hit and the arena all stood up in excitement. Punk gawked in total surprise and he went crazy himself. What was she doing out there? What was she thinking?

AJ stood at the top of the stage and watched the WWE Universe all applaud her and welcome her. She felt a huge appreciation being brought to her and she couldn't be any happier.

"Well first off I want to publicly apologize to all of you here tonight and to the people watching around the world for me not showing up earlier in the show." AJ was trying to relax and was trying to ignore Punk as much as possible.

"I also want to apologize for my wardrobe because this is definitely not my style if you know what I'm saying. I mean who designed this?" The crowd started laughing at AJ's comment about the CM Punk shirt and sweats. Punk surely didn't appreciate it.

"As you can probably tell, I've been having a somewhat stressful week." Punk was clenching his fists. He was giving her this death stare from the moment she walked out but she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"But I'm not going to let that get in the way of tonight because well, the WWE Champion CM Punk is in the ring awaiting his opponent." AJ smirked at Punk as she said that.

"So you would fight anybody at any expense Punk?" AJ was questioning him. "Are you really that confident?" AJ was testing Punk and she could see the fire in his eyes. He was going to punish her big time for humiliating him but since she knew she was going to get it, she was going to let loose and enjoy the only pleasure that she has and that would be humiliating Punk.

"I personally think that Punk's confidence is weak." AJ then looked at the crowd and asked them. "Do you all think that CM Punk's confidence is weak?" The crowd cheered as loud as they could. AJ laughed as she was definitely enjoying this. AJ then looked at Punk. "In other words Punk, your confidence is weak."

Punk was angry beyond belief. She was going to get it for sure.

AJ shrugged. "Since I know you think differently. I mean, since you are the so called…Best…In…The…World…let's show it." AJ was looking directly in Punk's eyes even from a far distance.

"Because between you and me Punk, the real Best In The World is just waiting behind that curtain. And he above all Punk is a real man."

AJ winked at Punk and skipped her little self to the back. The crowd cheered her and this only made Punk angrier.

Punk gripped the ring ropes and flared his nostrils. Anger took over him and AJ has really done it now. She pushed him over the edge and she is going to have to deal with the consequences. But now, he was waiting for his opponent. The lights went dark and the crowd cheered right when BREAK THE WALLS DOWNNN blasted through the arena. The Best Wrestler In The World Y2J Chris Jericho came out and Punk was exploding. How dare AJ call him the Best In The World. How dare she say he's a real man. If anything, Jericho is nothing but a leech. He is a troublemaker and Punk can't stand troublemakers.

Jericho got in the ring and looked over at an enraged Punk and laughed. After everything Jericho did to Punk, between his family to him accusing him of drinking, Jericho is out here being cheered and praised for that. Punk was furious and he was going to destroy Jericho like he said he would do to whoever stepped through that curtain. The bell sounded and Punk latched onto Jericho as fast as lighting and knocked Jericho out cold with a swift kick to the back of the head. Jericho was out cold and Punk smiled and laughed carelessly as if he didn't care about Jericho's well-being. Jericho was not moving and WWE officials called for paramedics to check out Jericho. They ran down and checked Jericho out as Punk continued laughing. Paramedics called down the stretcher as they came across an unconscious Chris Jericho and Punk bent down and laughed.

"Who's the real Best In The World, huh Chris? I am" Punk got his title and held it high and smiled. He stood on the turn buckle as he watched Chris Jericho being stretchered out of the arena and into the ambulance. The crowd booed and Punk was celebrating his foolish win while everyone else was concerned about Chris Jericho. The show ended with Punk walking out of the ring, championship on his shoulder and saying once again Best In The World.

Punk walked backstage and saw many of his colleagues, former friends, and crew members staring him down because of what he just did. Punk continued walking as if he didn't care what they thought and honestly, he didn't care. Chris deserved that for everything that he has done and right now he has a certain somebody to attain to. Punk walked back to his locker room in hopes to find AJ in there. He had a chip to pick with her. He opened the door and walked in to find no one in there. He was angry now. Not that he wasn't angry already but beating Jericho unconscious kind of put him in a happier mood until he found AJ had disobeyed him by not staying in the room, coming out in front of the world and humiliating him, and saying how she doesn't think he is the Best In The World.

Punk took his shorts, slid them on over his attire and grabbed the handcuffs and placed them into his pocket. He then stormed out of the locker room on the loose in search of AJ.

"AJ where are you? Show your face!" Punk called for her but got no response

Punk walked down the hallway to find the security who had been asked to keep the Celtic Warrior Sheamus out.

"Did AJ come through here? Did she leave?" Punk asked the three security guards rudely

"No Punk we haven't, we're sorry." Said one of the security guards

"Are you sur-"Punk was about to ask again until he heard what sounded like skipping down the hallway. Punk ran towards the skipping and saw AJ skipping down the hall and stopped at the Pepsi machine. She was getting herself a Pepsi and that angered Punk. Not that she was getting a Pepsi but the fact that she was all happy and smiles. Was Punk not clear to her earlier? Punk hissed and started slowly walking towards AJ. Her back was turned to his and she bent down to retrieve the Pepsi. Punk was inches away from her now and without any hesitation, leaped at her and caught her like a wild animal catching its prey. AJ jumped and dropped her Pepsi as she felt a set of hands grab her. One hand was placed over her mouth to muffle her scream and the other hand was around her waist.

"What? You think you could hide from me?" Punk whispered in AJ's ear.

AJ started shaking as she felt Punk's breath touch her face. He was angry and angry with her.

AJ tried to speak but Punk refused to let her speak. His hand still latched on her mouth.

"No No, don't speak. Don't say anything. You have nothing to say." Punk hissed in her ear

"I am going to remove my hand for a moment so you better not scream, do you understand me?" AJ nodded while shaking in the process. She was scared.

Punk reached into his pocket and took out the handcuffs and pushed her against the wall. He put all his weight onto her and this made AJ weep in fear.

"Shut It" he said as he placed the once handcuff on her left wrist and tightened it. He attached the other one to his wrist and once both were secure, he backed off just a little to give her air. AJ looked at him in his eyes and saw anger. AJ started to cry and Punk grabbed her beautiful brown locks and pulled her head back to look directly into his green eyes.

"Please cry AJ, please do. You haven't even seen real tears yet Sweetheart." Punk giving AJ a sneak peak. Her punishment will bring a lot more tears worth crying over. AJ knew exactly what that meant by now and she was afraid because she knew he would do just about anything.

"Please Punk I'm sorr-"Punk cut her off and yanked her head back again.

"Don't you dare apologize to me now. There is nothing you can say or do to make me forgive you so save your sorrows and tears because the real fun is just about to begin."

AJ started to shake rapidly again and Punk pulled her as they would walk back to the locker room to gather their belongings to head out. Luckily for Punk, he had no appearances for the next week or so. AJ did but he was not letting her out of his sight. She would remain with him and under his supervision.

Punk reached the locker room and pushed AJ in and she fell. His strength pulled her back up in barely one piece and AJ squealed by his tugging and aggressiveness.

"Get Up!" Punk demanded. "You embarrassed me tonight and you humiliated me. You think that was funny?" Punk viciously pulled her along with him and AJ was too weak enough to try and restrain herself.

"I have a job to do Punk. You can't keep me away from doing it." AJ willingly said.

Punk stopped and faced her. He once again yanked her head back by pulling her hair and pushed her to the wall, forcing her to look into his demanding eyes.

"Oh yes I can AJ. You don't get it do you? I control you and everything that you do. If I tell you to do something you do it. So if I say that tomorrow you will quit your job as GM, then you will do it because what….?" Punk was telling AJ how it was going to be until he wanted to hear her say the sentence.

"Because what AJ!" Punk pulled her hair harder just to hear her squeal in pain.

"Because you told me to." AJ responded as tears started to run down her face. Punk released her hair and lifted her chin.

"Exactly." Punk said as he leaned closer to her face and kissed her cheek.

"Now let's go. The bus is waiting."

Punk gathered his and AJ's belongings and headed out of the locker room. The hallways were clear of everybody and AJ only wished someone would see them. If only someone would see how horribly Punk treats AJ. But even if someone did see them, they wouldn't be able to help her anyways. Punk is on top of the company and can sue the WWE, Vince, and every person who works for this company because he is the top dog. He is the money maker. So nobody can do anything. Punk is untouchable.

Punk and AJ walked out of the arena and headed to Punk's bus. AJ was barely moving as she felt dead. Punk exhausted her and her entire body felt drained of energy. She was tired and upset with everything. They were almost near the bus. Punk was adjusting the bag on his shoulder while pulling AJ forcefully in the process. AJ glanced over and saw a person leaning against a car. Her eyes were filled with water from crying and she felt blinded. She couldn't recognize the person but as she kept her eyes locked in that direction, she noticed it was Sheamus. AJ's heart started to beat rapidly. She hoped Sheamus would see them but he wasn't even looking in Punk and AJ's direction. AJ wanted to scream at that moment but knew Punk would hurt her if she did.

Punk and AJ finally reached the bus and opened the door. AJ looked back over at Sheamus and this time saw Kaitlyn walking towards him. She looked upset and scared. AJ couldn't help but try and make contact with them as she coughed very loud. Punk turned to her and slapped her across the face.

"What did I tell you? Shut it."

AJ let out a cry and that was just enough to alert Sheamus and Kaitlyn.

"AJ!" Sheamus yelled out.

Kaitlyn looked over at AJ and that Punk must have just slapped her because AJ was crying. Sheamus started running over to AJ to help her but Punk turned around and grabbed AJ and pulled her into his bus. He closed the door and demanded the bus driver to go. Sheamus reached Punk's bus and started banging on the door. He tried breaking it open but it would not budge.

"Punk I swear to God, you better open this door." Sheamus yelled but the bus started taking off

"Sheamus just stop." Kaitlyn told Sheamus

Sheamus turned around and looked at Kaitlyn.

"Stop? Kait he kicked me out of the arena and slapped your best friend. How can you tell me to stop?"

Kaitlyn bowed her head and started to cry.

"Kait baby. What's wrong."

Kaitlyn was speechless. She couldn't even talk.

"Hey listen. If this is about AJ, don't worry we will get her back. I don't hate her that much to see her get hurt."

Kaitlyn walked closer to her boyfriend and looked him in his eyes.

"We can't do anything Sheamus."

Sheamus looked confused.

"Kait do you hear youself? Punk kidnapped your best friend and is trying to ruin us and this company. He deserves to be in jail."

Kaitlyn placed her hands over her face and panicked. She couldn't tell Sheamus about her encounter with Punk earlier.

"Kaitlyn please! It seems like your trying to protect him or something."

Kaitlyn then took a deep breath in and let everything out.

"I went to go look for you earlier because you never showed up at the locker room but then heard a noise and it lead to a locker room and I opened it and went in to find AJ handcuffed to a table, so I offered to help her because I still consider her my friend and so she didn't know where the key was so I went looking for it in the room but then Punk showed up and found me hiding under a table and pulled my hair and threatened me." Kaitlyn was out of breath.

Sheamus took a step closer to Kaitlyn and lifted her chin.

"He threatened you?" Sheamus asked his girlfriend sternly

"Yes he did and so we can't get help because he told me if I tell anyone about anything then he will destroy both of us."

Kaitlyn was crying emotionless and Sheamus pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, don't worry. I would never let him hurt you like that again." Sheamus said comforting his girlfriend.

"What about AJ though? We can't let him hurt AJ anymore."

Sheamus released his hug and looked at down at Kaitlyn.

"I know babe. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Punk was pissed off and angry with AJ and couldn't believe her. She never learns.

Punk pushed AJ onto the couch and jumped onto her. He crushed all his weight onto her and AJ started to suffocate.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU AJ? HUH? I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREAM AND ONCE AGAIN YOU DISOBEYED ME." Punk caught her neck and gripped it tight.

AJ was kicking and twisting and turning. She was just trying to find some type of hold or escape route.

"I don't want to be here with you anymore." AJ told him as she continued struggling beneath him.

"Excuse me? You don't want to be with me? If not me then who then AJ, huh?"

Punk released his hold on her neck and grabbed her arms and pinned her to the couch. He wanted an answer and she wasn't moving until he got one.

"TELL ME NOW!" Punk hissed at her

AJ knew what he wanted. So she had to tell him one way or another.

"There was no doubt ever Punk that you were my favorite guy that I have ever been in a relationship with." AJ was breathlessly saying to him as he held her arms in place.

"From Daniel to Kane, even to John. None of those guys were like you." AJ was still trying to catch her breath but Punk's eyes were burning holes into her chest.

"The truth is that, you were the only guy that I've fallen for. You were the Straight Edge Superstar, the Best in the World, my Punky bear that made me smile. You made me happy." AJ was hoping that he would loosen his grip but he only tightened it.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." Punk yelled at her. "How can I believe anything that you say?"

AJ looked at him directly into his eyes. "Because you know that if I didn't love you, then I would have never laid my eyes on you."

Punk relaxed his face. The anger in his face turned into humanity. He started to remember. He remembered love. He remembered friendship. He remembered them.

"But you don't feel that anymore, do you?" Punk asked her in a more relaxed tone.

"I feel for you what I will always feel Punk. My feelings for you will never change."

Punk titled his head just a bit.

"What are you saying?" Punk asked

AJ looked at him with a beam of love in his eyes. She knew what she had to say so he would know.

"What I am trying to say Punk is that, actions speak louder than words. And your actions are what changed my feelings for you."

There was absolutely no fear in AJ when she said that. He wanted her to say what she felt. He wanted the truth. So she gave it to him. Punk's eyes started to well up. He couldn't believe it. What has he done? What has he done to his love, this girl? He was like a monster to her. Another Daniel Bryan, but a lot worst. He could not even look at himself let alone AJ. As he laid upon her, crushing all his weight onto her, demanding answers, questioning everything about her. He could never be forgiven.

Punk released his grip on AJ's arms and lifted himself off of her. He hated himself. And didn't blame AJ for hating him too.

AJ lifted herself and turned to Punk. She rested her hand on his lap and used her other hand to contract his face to meet her eyes.

"But I forgive you." AJ said with a smile.

Punk looked at her and shook his head in disparity.

"How can you forgive me AJ? I hurt you. I practically raped you."

AJ looked at him in his eyes and leaned closer to him. She parted her lips and kissed Punk on the lips. She drew a part and looked at him again.

"I know that wasn't the real you. And I know that the real you wouldn't hurt me like that, only the monstrous you would."

Punk's eyes started to turn red. He started sobbing and this was emotion. Something that had left his soul for a long time now.

AJ drew closer to his face and placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks.

"And anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved." AJ softly told him and she took his breath away by saying that. Her expertise on watching the Vampire Diaries sure brought the love and joy back into his heart.

Punk turned himself to AJ and placed his hand of her check. AJ placed her hand over it and rubbed it.

"It's okay Punk. You're going to be okay." AJ told him and she stoked his hand as it rested on her cheek.

"But it's not okay. AJ I hate myself. I can never take back what I did to you. Why aren't you upset?" Punk asked her with every intention of hearing sadness in her voice but she only smiled.

"Maybe you can't take it back. But like you said before. There will be a lot more tears that will be worth crying over. And this just happens not to be worth any of my tears." AJ whispered to him and she leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

AJ got up but was stopped when Punk caught AJ's arm. AJ was confused but that confusion turned around everything when Punk got up and kissed her. This time AJ didn't refuse. She didn't fight him. She kissed him back because this time it felt like love. It felt like real passion. It brought back memories.

Punk lifted AJ up and AJ latched onto Punk like a magnet. Her legs locked around his waist and Punk was touching AJ's back while she was trying to find something to grip on since he shaved his head but she had no leverage. The kiss started to heat up as they started bumping into things as the bus was moving, they fell to the floor. They never broke away from the kiss, as Punk rolled himself onto AJ and deepened the kiss. Him wanting to slip his tongue in but like old times, AJ would tease him foolishly. Although Punk never appreciated that, he knew how much AJ loved roughness so he laughed in the process as he started tickling her.

"There's my Punky bear." AJ said while giggling. Punk was giving her no other option.

"Punky bear? I thought we agreed to never call me that again." Punk asked as he continued tickling her sides.

"Yeah but that was until you became so cute and cuddly." AJ said as she tried pushing his hands away but he would not stop.

"Cute and cuddly eh?" And with that Punk scooped up AJ into his arms and carried her into his room.

Punk threw AJ onto the bed playfully this time and straggled her like a beast.

"Say it again." Punk challenged her. "I dare you"

AJ loved challenges and so she decided to put it to the test.

"Cute and Cuddly"

And that put a smirk on Punk's face as he latched onto her and pinned her down to the bed. He pushed his lips onto hers and this time, got his tongue inside her mouth from her giggling and squirming.

"Now apologize" Punk playfully demanded

"Or what if I don't? You're going to tickle me to death" AJ was challenging him now.

Punk laughed and that evil grin came out to play as he took both her wrists in on firm hold and started to remove the shirt that looked so good on her.

"Or else I am going to strip you naked, right here right now." Punk raised his eyebrow at her and titled his head.

"So I suggest you apologize."

AJ looked at him and saw how easy and playful he was being on her. She started laughing hysterically.

"Well I guess you're going to have to strip me because well, apology declined."

And with that Punk started tearing off AJ's shirt and AJ giggled in excitement.

"You have a chance to get out of this because once everything comes off, who knows what I will do." Punk paused at AJ awaiting her response and AJ smiled at him. Her squirming wasn't given in either.

"You're slow." AJ responded back and teased him by twisting like a pretzel to make it harder for him to undress her.

"Stop moving." Punk appointed her

"Aw is someone doubting their abilities?" AJ teasingly added

"Alright that's it."

Punk this time tore off the rest of her shirt and once it was off, he moved straight to her bra.

"Still how I remember it" Punk told her as he started unclasping her bra.

"You'll never reach it Punk. You'll just have to release me and do it the easy way." AJ insisted

Punk looked at her and chuckled.

"Please, I am an expert at taking these things off. Piece. Of. Cake."

AJ couldn't help but laugh. "Oh really? Well your kind of making me look good as my record of taking my own bra off outstands your 5 minutes."

Punk sucked his teeth and growled as he released his grip on AJ's wrists, flipped her over onto her stomach and unhooked her bra. He was quick this time when he did it as he could see AJ trying to escape him but he was like he said, an expertise.

Punk then threw the bra off to the side and flipped her back onto her back. Punk straddled her waist and AJ started smacking his chest. Punk chuckled as he once again caught her wrists and pinned them over her head as he watched her slightest weeps and moans escape her mouth.

"Aw come on!" AJ pouted

Punk mocked her pouting as he kind of felt her agony. Then he laughed immensely.

"I'll always have the upper hand Sweatheart."

AJ stared at him and disapproved.

"Not for long."

And with that, AJ got out of Punk's grip and pushed him off of her. She pushed him onto his back and she now was on top of him.

"Who has the upper hand now Punky bear?"

"Err"

Punk was trying to grab at her wrists but she was all over the place, teasing him, straddling him. She was having a blast humiliating him in his own bedroom.

"Too fast for you?" AJ questioned as she slid her hands under Punk's shirt.

"Hey no fair. I wasn't finished undressing you." Punk sadly implied

"Well you know what they say…If you can't get the job done, then you shouldn't be doing it to begin with." AJ said as she grabbed his shirt and lifted it to cover his face.

"What the" Punk said as AJ did that

"Ha! Guess I can only get that job done, now can I?"

Punk used all his strength this time to get up and launch at her but she was like a mouse. She moved too quickly as she got up from the bed and hovered under his bed.

Punk didn't see where she went as his shirt was covering his eyes but he loved games.

"You wanna play hide and seek my sweet innocent angel?" Punk said as he fully removed his shirt from his body and tossed it to the floor.

"Well let the games begin."

Punk started looking through everything. His closet, bins, piles of clothing around the room. He even peeked outside the room to see if she had ran into the bathroom but he never heard the door open so he knew her little crazy self was hiding somewhere inside his room.

"Come out come out AJ." Punk playfully said

He heard giggling coming from below him. Was she under his bus? Or maybe she was under the bed.

"Bingo!" Punk said as he went to the left side of his bed and lifted the sheets to peak under.

AJ exited the right side of his bed as he began searching under the bed on the left side.

"AJ?" Punk called for her but didn't see her.

AJ laughed and walked over to him and he started coming back from under the bed and when he came out AJ jumped onto his back and had him in a head lock.

"Tap out!" AJ demanded as she tightened her grip on his neck.

Punk rose up onto his two feet and laughed.

"Why you" Punk gestured as he grabbed hold of AJ's arms and flipped her onto the bed. AJ tried slithering over to the end of the bed but he caught her in where she was trapped between his body.

"Ah." AJ yelped as Punk was positioning her into the Anaconda Vice.

Punk chuckled. "Oh what's the matter Sweet Cheeks, too much for you?"

AJ never liked the Anaconda Vice submission maneuver because it was pure pain but she knew Punk was playfully applying it to her.

"I can perform this better on you then you do on me." AJ was testing him at this moment. She wanted to see if he would actually do it.

Punk placed his legs around AJ's waist and rested her body on his while he looped his arm through hers.

AJ started to breathe heavily as there was no escaping this maneuver. Once it was locked in, that was the end.

"Relax Sweatheart. I'm not going to hurt you." Punk whispered into AJ's ear as he continued to lock his arm in place.

He bent her arm back.

"If I am hurting you tell me" Punk told her.

"You're not." AJ told him back

Punk licked his lips and turned his head towards her "You trust me?"

AJ close her eyes and took a deep breath in before saying, "Yes, I do"

And with that, Punk had the Anaconda Vice locked in and he carefully pulled AJ's arm back awaiting for her to give in and tap out.

"Remember, if I am hurting you tell me." Punk said as he didn't want to screw anything up. He didn't want to hurt her again

AJ laughed. "You have to do much better than that if you're going to make me tap out."

Punk laughed along with her. Of course she would say that.

"Well if that's what you want." And then Punk tightened his grip around her torso with his legs and kept the same pressure around her arm.

"TAP OUT" Punk demanded her as he started rocking her body

"NEVER" AJ yelled out

Punk then smiled and started kissing her neck. Soft, ticklish pecks.

"Hey no fair." AJ said as she felt his lips touching her neck

"Are you going to tap out?"

AJ giggled and shook her head resigning in a no

"Then I will not stop kissing your neck."

AJ giggled as Punk continued to kiss AJ's neck but in a more rough manner. He started sucking on her pulse and biting her flesh all while he had her locked in one of the most grueling submission maneuvers in wrestling history plus his strong grip around her waist.

AJ started weeping and moaning out in slight pleasure as she loved Punk like this. But the pain started to kick in when her arm was pulled back just a little more to an extent of which made AJ cry out and tap out.

"I tap out I tap out." AJ pleaded for him to release the hold but he would not

"Punk I give in please let go. PUNK!"

Punk released the hold and removed his legs off of her waist.

"Oh my God AJ, I'm so sorry. I got so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice you taping out." Punk felt guilty and horrible with himself. How could he be so selfless?

AJ took a moment to catch her breath and cool down. She never lost eye contact with Punk. She held her arm and flexed it.

"It's fine Punk. Don't worry about it. You were playing and I egged you on so it's my fault, not yours. Don't feel guilty."

"You sure? Is your arm alright?" Punk asked her in a concerning matter

AJ laughed. "Believe me ill survive"

Punk smiled and realized that she wasn't going to hate him after all. She really has a good heart and soul. And that is why he loves her so much.

"I tell ya, you are very strong and powerful with those submissions Punk." AJ was giving him the credit. She sure knows when not to mess with him.

"Long years of practice pays off." Punk smiled at her. "But hey, don't give me all the credit, you didn't do bad yourself missy."

AJ chuckled as Punk said that.

"Are you kidding. I'm glad you didn't squash me. That was horrible."

Punk leaned over to her and stroked her cheek.

"It was good enough for me."

AJ smiled at him and laughed

"What's so funny?" Punk asked sternly

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad the real you is finally back." AJ said as she kept laughing

"I still don't get what is so funny" Punk was now in suspicious mode

"It's nothing really. It's just that you are treating me nice again and it's funny that's all" AJ started playing with her finger nails to keep herself from laughing again.

Punk smiled at her and grabbed her hands. AJ paused and looked up at him and he looked deep into her eyes. "That's the way you should've been treated from the very start." Punk told her as he leaned in and kissed her.

AJ deepened the kiss as she fell onto the bed bringing Punk along with her. Punk rubbed up and down her tiny frame and left her mouth to explore the rest of her.

"Let's finish what we've started shall we?" Punk gladly informed her

"Definitely" AJ replied as Punk started roughly kissing AJ's neck.

He moved down to her collarbone and left trails of wet kisses all over. He took his time as he wanted this to be memorable. He moved down to AJ's breasts and was going to treat her but AJ lifted herself up.

"Punk I-"

"AJ relax. This is all for you tonight. After everything that I have done to you, you deserve this."

AJ rested back and nodded as Punk smiled as he began sucking on her left breast. He bit down on her nipple and this made AJ squeal but she soon relaxed as Punk rubbed the sides of her body to relax her.

"You trust me AJ?" Punk asked once again like he did earlier

AJ looked down at him and couldn't hold anything in anymore. She trusted him with everything. Every part of her, her life, her body was all in his hands.

"OH God Punk I do."

And with that being said, Punk leaped in and attacked her right breast, still treating the other with his left hand and AJ was bouncing off the walls. All Punk could do was smile because he was making AJ matter again. This time it wouldn't be about Punk. It would be about AJ because she deserves to be happy. Soon, it would be about the both of them and as steamy as it was getting now, this was only the beginning to a very hot and steamy night ahead.

A/N: So guys here is the end of Chapter 11. This one is a long one and the next chapter will probably be the last so be sure to stay tuned and get ready for the epic finale. I really hope all of you are enjoying this story and I can't believe it is coming to an end but this just means that more fun will come out of this in other fanfics. If you can tell in this chapter, Punk got the truth about AJ's feelings and it turns out that her true feelings for him was all that he wanted. He turned his ways around and decided that none of this was AJ's fault. It was all his and so he apologized for it and AJ didn't hold any of it to him. She forgave him and Punk couldn't believe it. But stayed tuned for the finale to see what steamy hot segment happens between these two next and I hope you all want to find out because interesting and an unexpected twist may be awaiting. Punk? AJ? Who knows. You just have to wait and see. Please review and encourage others to read my stories and final chapter to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the last and final chapter of A Changed Champion. I hope you all enjoy. **

Sheamus and Kaitlyn walked back to their car and sat in it both very frustrated and upset. Sheamus just really wanted to hurt Punk for threatening Kaitlyn. Sheamus couldn't hold back anything. He threw his hands at the steering wheel and started viciously banging his fists onto it, making Kaitlyn jump by his action.

"Babe calm down." Kaitlyn calmly said as she rested her hand on Sheamus' shoulder

Sheamus huffed and puffed with anger "I can't calm down. He blew it this time. He went too far."

Kaitlyn looked at the Celtic Warrior and gasped as she felt her lungs closing in. "I know that your upset but we can't do anything about that. What we need to do is find AJ and help her. She may be in danger."

Sheamus shook his head and turned to his girlfriend "I understand your concern for AJ, but this guy threatened you. This guy who we called a friend put his hands on you. So as much danger AJ may be in, he still put you in danger as well, and he made it personal."

Kaitlyn heard the seriousness in Sheamus' voice.

"What are you possibly willing to do?" Kaitlyn asked

Sheamus turned his head and looked Kaitlyn dead in her eyes

"I'm going to kill him"

This made Kaitlyn shake in fear. She knew Sheamus wasn't kidding around when she saw his most sadistic smile cover his face. Sheamus reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Kaitlyn sat there in the passenger seat shaking and shivering at the same time by her boyfriend's words.

Sheamus started dialing a number

"Who are you calling?" Kaitlyn suspiciously asked

Sheamus didn't answer but instead started talking to the person on the phone

"I'd like to inform you that there has been a kidnapping and that immediate services need to take place"

Kaitlyn looked at Sheamus and gawked in surprise

"Babe you're not rea-"

"A man that goes by the name Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. He just kidnaped a woman who goes by the name of April Mendez aka AJ Lee and viciously assaulted her and other people including myself and my girlfriend."

Kaitlyn shook her head as she hoped he wasn't calling who she thought he was calling.

"Babe who are you talki-"

"I'd like him to be tracked down and arrested."

Kaitlyn knew exactly who he was talking to once she heard the word arrested. She couldn't believe he was bringing the police into this.

The police on the other line started asking questions to Sheamus about his appearance, vehicle, and if he knew where he was heading. Sheamus gladly gave the police everything that he knew.

"Sir, do you know the exact destination of where this man is heading?" The officer asked

Sheamus was pissed off. He didn't want to answer questions that he didn't know the answer to. "If I knew then I would be handling this situation on my own. Your job is to track them down isn't it?"

Meanwhile Kaitlyn was building up tears as she sat there next to her boyfriend and listened to him rudely talk to an officer and go as far as having them track down Punk and arrest him. Kaitlyn hated Punk for what he did but she knew why he was acting like that. It wasn't hard to figure out after all, Punk's monstrous acts were half a part of his heel persona. The rest was just because he feels disrespected and that's understandable.

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down and answer these questions respectfully and thoughtfully." The officer calmly replied

Sheamus eased down his temper and took a deep breath

"Alright, now do you know the exact vehicle this man is driving?" The officer asked

"He has a tour bus. Black with white lining and red stars around it. It says Best In The World on both sides of the bus."

"Okay and this man goes by the name of Phil Brooks?"

"Yes that is his real name. CM Punk is his wrestling name. He is wrestler as am I" Sheamus replied

"Alright! We are tracking him now and it seems like he is heading out of St. Louis to Chicago." Said the officer

"Is there something special about Chicago?"

"Yea he lives in Chicago" Sheamus answered

"Okay Sir, he seems to be heading to Chicago so we'll alert the Chicago police department and they shall handle it from there."

Sheamus looked confused "So you're not going to go find him. You're just going to wait until he arrives in Chicago in hopes that he will end up where in expect him to?"

"Sir, I understand your concern but we can't do anything about this. Being that he is leaving St. Louis, we can't leave and follow him all the way to Chicago. We are tracking him down so one way or another he will be captured."

As angry and annoyed Sheamus was, he understood the officer's reason for not being able to capture Punk and arrest him the way he would want to. So he wouldn't waste any time to drive down to Chicago and stop Punk himself.

"Thank you officer for your help."

"No problem Sir and we promise you he will be found and caught."

Sheamus got off the phone and looked over at Kaitlyn who was frozen in place by what she just heard.

"Kaitlyn snap out of it" Sheamus snapped his fingers but Kaitlyn would not even blink

"Kaitlyn, hey, everything we be find. Punk will be captured, AJ will be saved and everything we be to back normal again." Sheamus said as he shook her, "Kaitlyn"

Kaitlyn turned to face him and her eyes were droopy and watery.

"Kaitlyn talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. You just set out on an investigation to have our long-time friend arrested so I can't even think straight let alone feel anything good anymore. Do you realize what you've just done?" Kaitlyn was shaking as every word left her mouth.

"Sweetie, this guy is not our friend anymore. He's changed and hurt me and AJ and you. How can you be so remorseful towards him?"

"Because Sheamus, he still means something to us. Like you said to me the other day. Punk will always be our friend. And friends never question each other no matter what."

Sheamus saw the hurt in Kaitlyn's eyes. She never wanted it to come down to this. She never wanted to destroy a friendship. She was torn by this.

"Kait baby. I knew Punk for a long time now. I knew his good side and his bad side. No matter how his day was, how angry he was, he never treated me like he did today. He never treated any woman as horribly as he is doing now. I don't want to do this to him. He brought this upon himself. I am doing this for the sake of everyone. He needs to be stopped….and he will"

Kaitlyn looked at Sheamus and cried even more now. As much as she wants to take trust in Sheamus, she just can't live to see Punk arrested and in jail. Punk is this lovable jerk, everybody's friend. At times can be a pain in the ass but that's what makes him likeable, unique and above all a great friend. He isn't as bad as people think he is. Sheamus thinks so because he assumes Punk isn't who he says he is anymore. Kaitlyn wants to prove Sheamus wrong. Sheamus may want Punk to be stopped but Kaitlyn wants what everyone else would want and that is to save Punk and to help him to become good again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punk and AJ were enjoying their hot and steamy night that they both oh so desperately yearned for. Punk was giving AJ exactly what she deserved and what she needed. He spent about fifteen minutes just marking up her body with slimy wet kisses. All the way from her neck down to her collarbone to her beautiful breasts to her smooth toned core. He was claiming her as his possession, his girl again. She was never Daniel's. She never belonged to Kane. She sure as hell wasn't Cena's. She was and always will be Punk's.

AJ was giggling as Punk continued to kiss down her body. Soft pecks on her breasts and lightly nibbling on her nipples. AJ couldn't help but make slight moans of pleasure as Punk bit down on her left breast sending bolts of electricity throughout her entire body. This made Punk smile as he watched his one and only love feel worshiped and loved. That's all he ever wanted for her. Punk made his way down to her lower abdomen and kissed lightly across until he reached her sweats. He was glad they weren't jeans because the torture that would of came out of trying to remove those things. He looked up at her and smirked as he loved watching her privately moan in her mouth and arch her back. Her own pleasure was just enough for Punk's pleasure. Punk contacted his eyes back to the jaw string of her sweats and he bit down on it, roughly pulling the string with his tongue. He growled while doing it which just about made AJ come out of her own world and realize what he was going after.

AJ jumped up and looked down to see Punk aggressively tugging on the string of her sweats. Punk smiled as he felt her hands push his face away but he would have none of that. Not now.

"AJ don't even think about it" Punk hissed at her

AJ started clenching the bed sheets as she tried pulling away from him but that only made him tug on the string harder.

"P-Punk I can't-"

AJ was cut off by Punk's hands touching her waistline as he dipped his hands under neat her sweats and started slowly pulling them down. Punk kept his eyes locked on AJ as he saw her nerves pick up. He stopped half way and slowly motioned himself up towards her face and kissed her gently, trying to relax her.

AJ was nervous about Punk touching her. She trusted him with her but the thoughts of him hurting her again would keep popping up in her head. She didn't want Punk to know that she was scared but she couldn't help these feelings as they overcame her each time Punk would touch her. It felt right but in another sense she still had doubt and that worried her.

"AJ you have to relax sweetheart please, don't be scared." Punk said in between kisses being placed on her neck

AJ turned her head a little bit to give him more access to her neck. She felt more relaxed when he kissed her. It showed his love for her and how much he wanted to show that love instead of just saying it.

"I'm not really scared Punk, I'm just being brought back to what happened the other day. I don't want it to happen again." AJ told him as every word she said had a sound of fear coming from it.

Punk stopped kissing her neck and took his hand and forced her eyes to meet his. He looked into all the fear and pain that was building up in her and his eyes were telling her to let it all go. That Punk is gone. He is dead. The real, lovable jerk that fell in love with AJ is back and this is how he will remain forever. Never will he turn his feelings off for AJ nor will he ever stop loving her. She makes him who he is.

"AJ, That guy is gone. The monstrous, mean, bad Punk is dead. I will NEVER hurt you like that again. That's a promise I give to you."

AJ heard the good and honesty come from his voice when he said that. A promise he gives to her is to never hurt her again. AJ nodded her head and smiled. She can now move forward from that fear and enjoy her night with Punk. She plans on spending more than one night with him though. She was feeling playful now and wanted that aggressive, beastly Punk to come out and play. She loved the romantic, soft spoken Punk, but he was nothing compared to the rough and aggressive Punk.

"You know, you may call yourself the Best In The World but right now, you're not really living up to it."

Punk was just about as confused as anyone would be. Did she just say he wasn't the Best In The World?

"Excuse me?" Punk said with a tint of laughter in his voice

"You heard me. You've been acting all sweet and polite and now you lost all your beastly aggressive acts. If I knew that was going to happen I would of stuck with the monstrous Punk."

Punk chuckled right after she said that. She thinks he lost his beastly aggressive side? She better think again. Better yet, she is going to wish she hadn't mentioned it because if its beastly and aggressive that she wants, then he will have no problem giving that to her.

"Well in that case, since you were so nice enough to once again doubt me in being the Best in the World, then I guess you will have no problem with me showing you why I say I am the Best."

That was just enough to make AJ burst out in laughter. She didn't believe him for one second. Punk took offense to that and now she has no other choice but to allow him to show her. Punk kissed her roughly on her lips, not even giving her warning as he right away slipped in his tongue and started French kissing her until he felt satisfied. Once he parted his lips away from hers, AJ was out of breath. He was sure giving it to her.

AJ needed more from him though. If she was going to remember him as being the Best in the World, she needed that full time reminder of why she called him that in the first place.

"You're going to have to much better than that mister if it means getting me to say you're the Best in the you knows what."

That was just enough to set Punk off in a playful manner as he leaped down and bit her neck. He was trying to sink his imaginary fangs into her and suck out every drop of blood until she wouldn't be able to insult him anymore. AJ gasped at his sudden movement once he bit down on her neck. She could feel the pain in it but she did ask for it. Punk pushed his hands onto AJ's shoulders once he felt her squirming beneath him. As he continued to suck and bite down on her flesh, he bruised up her neck and once he left his mark on one side of her neck he didn't waste any time and moved straight to the other side. He did the same damage on the other side as he bit down and roughly sucked on her pulse point, making it harder for her to breathe. AJ continued squirming beneath him as she tried getting some sort of leverage to push him off but with his hands still on her shoulders, pinning her down to the bed, she was not going anywhere.

Once Punk was finished marking up both sides of her neck, he moved down to her exposed breasts where he used his talented tongue to lick around the sensitive bud.

This made AJ moan slightly. She arched her back as Punk continued to lick and suck on her nipple. As much as she would moan and arch her back, Punk would not give her a release. As he kept on sucking on her left nipple, he decided to make AJ's head spin full circle as he then grabbed her right nipple with his pointer finger and thumb and started tugging on it in a slow movement all while sucking on her left nipple. AJ's head was sure spinning a full 180 as Punk was giving her a mixture of pain and pleasure as he roughly ate at her breasts.

Once he was satisfied with his process he moved even lower and kissed a trail straight down her stomach. AJ arched her back again and Punk forcefully pushed her down. He then reached her sweats again and this time pulled them down quickly just stopping at her knee. He stopped when he noticed how wet she was. He stared right at it and then slowly drew his eyes back at AJ.

"You are such a tease" Punk seductively told AJ as he started rubbing his finger over AJ's wet panties.

"Me a tease" AJ said as Punk continued to rub her clit that was hiding under her wet pantie. "You're the one who's teasing me with your slow predatory movements and touching's."

Punk smirked as he continued tracing his fingers over AJ's clit. He lifted his eyebrows because she was right, he was being a tease. He loved teasing her. When she teased him it was not necessary but teasing AJ was fun and a whole lot of pleasure came out of doing it.

"Sorry sweetheart but you're so fun to tease." Punk laughed as he said that

AJ was softly moaning as Punk teased her. He knew the torture he was bringing to her and she didn't appreciate it.

"Punk quit teasing me and get to it now." AJ demanded and she once again arched her back

Punk smirked "I don't take orders from you sweetheart."

AJ hissed "Punk I swear if you don't do it then ill-"

Punk chuckled under his breath "You'll what? Torture me? Tease me? Insult me some more?

AJ tried lifting her head to look at him but she was too weak now. His teasing was as torturous as anything he has ever done to her.

"I don't know yet but it will not be good for you"

Punk bowed his head and silently laughed to himself. She could never be as dominant as him. Ever.

"Well since I know I have nothing to be afraid of, then I guess I will continue to tease you until you can't take it no more." Punk said as he pressed down harder on her clit.

AJ growled at him as she started to kick him playfully.

Punk moved back, dodging her vicious kicks and grabbed her legs and parted them.

"Thanks for trying to kick my teeth in" Punk playfully gestured at her

"Just stop teasing me and I won't have to hurt you" AJ protested

Punk raised his eyebrow at her "You want to hurt me?"

"If you don't stop teasing me then you won't give me any other choice but to hurt you." AJ responded back in an annoyed tone

This only challenged Punk. He loved to be challenged and so he would put that challenge to the test.

"I'd like to see you try and hurt me AJ" Punk said as he tickled his fingers along the inside of her thighs.

"Well if that's what you want" AJ said before quickly jumping up and straddling him off the bed.

Punk fell to the floor with AJ on top of him and she pinned him down to the floor. Punk laughed as she did it because she fumbled off the bed as her sweats made it hard for her to move. AJ realized that Punk hadn't fully removed her sweats so she let go of his arms without even thinking and sat down on his legs to remove the sweats.

"Ow you mind?" Punk laughed as she sat on his legs "You know I have knee problems"

AJ laughed "Hurts doesn't it?"

Punk grinned as he lifted himself up and grabbed AJ by her hair and pushed her to the floor.

"Hey no fair! Why do you always get to have the upper hand?" AJ asked sadly as Punk roughly started climbing on top of her.

Punk smiled at her and saw the need in her eyes. She wanted for once to be the dominant one.

"Can't I get it for once?" AJ asked with lustful eyes

Punk smiled at her as he rested on top of her and shook his head "Absolutely Not!"

AJ pouted once he said that but he still wasn't giving in. Instead he bent down and roughly kissed her, hearing the whimpers escape her mouth. She was at his mercy and it shall remain that way when it comes to him.

As much as AJ loved making out with Punk, she decided to catch him off guard when she out of nowhere grabbed him by his muscular arms and with all her strength, turned him over onto his back and she was finally on top of him. Punk laughed in amazement as he never expected AJ of all people to get him on his back. She really wanted the upper hand.

"Ha, I got you now"

Punk pouted at her. He felt humiliated. She sure got the best of him. Although in his head, he was not amused or worried about this, he let AJ have her moment until he caught her by surprise again and lifted himself off the ground with AJ latched onto him and tossed her onto the bed. AJ quickly recovered as she stood up on the bed and jumped at him. Punk on the other hand caught her in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder. He spinned her around while she punched at his back and as soon as the dizziness kicked into her, he tossed her back onto the bed and quickly jumped back onto her.

"Still no match for me sweetheart" Punk said as he stroked her cheek

AJ squinted her eyes and sucked her teeth. "Whateves"

Punk decided to give AJ what she wanted now. He returned himself down to her wet center and removed her panties. He licked his lips in the process and he could see her hot dripping center calling for him, his name written all over it. He didn't waste any time as he leaped in head first and started sucking her clit and tasting her juices. He placed his hands insides her thighs and spread her legs wider just enough for him to get every drop of her. He took no breaths as he did what he does best and sent AJ above oblivion with her first orgasm starting.

"Oh God Punk"

AJ was feeling what she long waited for. This time with Punk. Him loving her again. It was real love.

Punk was just about done cleaning her inside, having her hit her first orgasm. He enjoyed that. Before Punk would continue, he motioned back up to AJ and kissed her, making her taste her own juices. He loved kissing her. She had the softest lips in the world. He then paused and lifted his shirt up over his head. He tossed it to the floor and kissed her passionately. AJ ran her hands along his tattooed chest and traced her nails along his tattoos, leaving goose bumps across his chest.

"Punk I need you inside me" AJ said in between kisses

Punk smirked as he knew she waited a long time for this moment. He was going to give it to her, but she was going to need to do a little more pleading and begging.

"What is it that you want AJ?" Punk asked her jokingly

AJ paused and knew what he was doing. He was going to make this harder on her now. She didn't want to play these games. She loves playing with him but she needed him here and now.

"Punk I'm serious, I need you inside me now" AJ said once again

Punk shook his head in disbelief and ran his fingers through her hair.

"But bad girls don't get treated well like that now do they?" Punk smiled at her while he arrogantly grinned at her.

"If you don't enter yourself inside me now then I'll do it myself" AJ warned him

Punk placed both of his hands on the sides of her cheek. "All you have to do princess is say the magic words and I shall grant you your wish"

AJ knew what he meant and she knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to beg for him to fuck her, to make her cum. She did not want to satisfy him by giving into his needs but she desperately needed him to be inside her. To feel him.

Please Punk" AJ pleaded once

Punk titled his head and shook his head in surprise

"Oh come on Sweetness, you're going to have to do much better than that if you want me to satisfy you"

Punk was playing games with her now. She wanted to yell and scream and claw at him but she knew that rough and aggressive side of him. He wasn't a free ticket. She had to earn him.

"Please Punk Please" AJ pleaded a second time

"Please what?" Punk asked as he reached down to his belt and was teasing her in unbuckling it

"Please fuck me" AJ pleaded a third time hoping that would be enough

Punk laughed and blinked at her slowly, burning holes of desire in her

"Hmm, are we going to behave?" Punk asked sternly as he pointed his finger on her nose lightly

"Yes, I'll behave I promise just please I need you inside me" AJ begged him with everything that she had

"Well alight. But only because you asked so nicely" Punk chuckled in the process and he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans slowly in the process making AJ watch his every move. He was making sure she kept her promise in behaving for him while he undressed himself on top of her.

"Almost there" Punk whispered at her as he started circling his hips while he slowly took off his jeans. He finally after what seemed like an eternity to AJ had his jeans removed and as the secrets couldn't be kept secrets, he too was yearning to get himself into AJ as his throbbing member exploded through his briefs.

"Hm, looks like I'm not the only one" AJ appointed Punk making contact with his lengthy member.

Punk smirked as he pulled down his briefs and tossed them to the floor. AJ licked her lips as she saw his big cock throb out before her very eyes. He lowered himself onto her and aligned himself to her opening.

"Are you ready for this?" Punk asked AJ before entering himself into her

AJ looked at him in his eyes "Yes I am"

And with that, Punk pushed himself into AJ and this made her gasp from the force of his cock entering her. She was still swollen believe it or not from the other night when Punk so called "raped her" per say so she hadn't yet adjusted from that night. He tried going easy on her but as soon as he entered her, he couldn't stop. The bolts struck him from that very moment and AJ's heavy breathing and deep bruited moans wasn't making this any easier on him or her.

"Oh God Punk harder, faster please" AJ begged as her second orgasm was in the mist

Punk didn't deny her request and quickly obliged as he pumped in and out of her rapidly, giving harder and faster thrusts each time.

"Why are you still so tight?" Punk asked as he felt her tight walls close in around his cock

AJ heaped "Maybe you didn't fulfill your commitment in breaking me down the first time. Now's your chance" AJ said, moaning out every word

Punk gripped her shoulders and clawed his fingernails into her upper back and started thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. AJ was screaming out words that didn't make sense.

"Scream my name AJ!" Punk demanded as he was near his ending

"Scream it loud and clear, let me hear you say I'm the best"

AJ held onto his back and clawed her fingernails into his back, scraping up and down, leaving scratch marks all over. Punk groaned as he could feel himself reaching his end.

"Say it AJ. Say I'm the best"

AJ was about to reach her peak. She was about to cum and so she had to let Punk know. She had to thank him the proper way.

"Oh God PUNK, Thank you" AJ was holding it now. She didn't want it to end

Punk on the other hand was waiting for one thing. One sentence. He needed to hear her say what he truly was.

"What am I AJ?" Punk asked once more as he pushed himself into her with one more hard thrust.

"You're the BEST IN THE WORLD!" AJ said as she finally reached her limits and cum on his bed.

Punk removed himself from her and cum on her. He threw back his head and laid on top of her trying to catch his breath. He finally regained his strength and looked at AJ in her eyes and saw how peaceful and calm she was. She was his sleeping beauty.

"AJ baby are you alright?" Punk asked as he pushed the few strands of hair off her face

AJ smiled just a little and turned her face towards Punk's. "I am more than alright. I'm fantastic"

Punk smirked and leaned down and kissed her. AJ kissed him back equally and Punk smiled. Punk rolled off of her and laid beside her, acknowledging her beauty and existence.

"How did it feel?" Punk asked

"It felt…like love. Real love" AJ responded back

Punk was happy to see her happy again. She got what he wanted and he got what he wanted. They were back together forever.

"So where does this leave us?" Punk asked as he pulled her closer to him

"I don't know. I guess we can take it slowly for now but I'd like it if we can be together"

Punk looked over at her "Do you want to be together?"

AJ looked at him and then placed her hand on his tattooed chest "I would love nothing more Punk"

That made Punk smile. But the thoughts of hurting her again weighed on his mind. How could she have forgiven him so easily? It still didn't make sense.

Punk rose up and pulled AJ with him. He wanted to know the truth.

"AJ I would want nothing more than to be with you too" Punk smiled at her "But I still don't understand how you can forgive me so easily. I hurt you in some of the worst ways possible"

AJ looked at him and placed her hands on the side of his cheek "Punk, how many time do I have to tell you, that wasn't the real you and I forgive you because I know who the real you are"

Punk nodded his head. If he was going to make this work he is just going to have to look past those horrible things that he's done and look into the future with AJ and enjoy his life with her.

"Well thanks for forgiving me. Even though I think I'm not worth your forgiveness, I appreciate it." Punk smiled before kissing her again.

AJ kissed him back and placed her hands around his neck. "You're welcome"

Punk was now happy again. AJ was happy as well. They both were having an awesome night with each other.

"So where are we heading for the week" AJ asked Punk as she got up and put on the shower

"We're going home" Punk told AJ

"Home?" AJ was confused

"Yeah, Chicago. I want you to spend the week in Chicago with me. Think of it as my gift of saying sorry to you"

AJ smiled "That's sweet. I'd love that"

Punk smiled back "Good. I'm glad"

Punk and AJ both stepped into the shower and cleaned themselves up. It was a hot and steamy shower indeed. They were in there for 35 minutes, cleaning each other, kissing each other. They got out and it was a quarter to 10. They dried off and put on a fresh clean pair of sweats and T Shirt.

"So what you want to do? Dance? Eat? Sleep? Talk?" Punk pointed out

AJ laughed "How about none of the above."

Punk shrugged "Then what you want to do?"

AJ stepped closer to Punk and lifted his shirt over his head

"I want to cuddle with you"

Punk smirked. "You want to cuddle?"

"Yep. I want to cuddle with my Punky Bear" AJ said as she knew what Punk's reaction would be

"Hey, what did I say about calling me Punky Bear?" Punk told her as he cleaned off the bed and rolled the comforter over.

"Opps, well I guess you're going to have to teach me a lesson tomorrow" AJ said as she playfully threw that offer at him

Punk laughed "How about we start right now"

And with that, Punk grabbed AJ by her waist and plopped her onto the bed with him attached to her. He slid under the blankets and she was not far behind him. He pulled the covers up to them and he pulled AJ close to him, hugging her tightly. He held her close to his body, making her stick to him like glue. She was his. He wouldn't want anyone else.

"Punk" AJ whispered

"Yes"

"Do you still want me to quit my job as GM of Raw?"

Punk opened his eyes and looked down at AJ

"Of course not, AJ forget I ever said that. You love that job and so you will keep it" Punk told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked wanting a truthful answer

"Absolutely! And besides, you're way better than that cow Vickie Guerrero." Punk gestured

AJ giggled "Right on with that"

Punk and AJ continued cuddling in each other's arms. They loved being together and that's how it was going to be. They wouldn't want it any other way. Together forever and nothing and no one will tear them a part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sheamus and Kaitlyn driving in the car!**

"How much longer are we from Chicago?" Kaitlyn asked

"We are almost there. I can't wait to see the look on Punk's face when he is busted, caught and thrown in jail."

"Yeah I guess" Kaitlyn was hiding her tears

"I'm still thinking though. Do you think AJ may have possibly done this to Punk?"

Kaitlyn looked at Sheamus "I don't know, maybe. I don't know what to think when it comes to AJ"

Sheamus shrugged "She might have brought this upon herself"

Kaitlyn slightly opened her mouth "What are you saying? this is AJ's fault now?"

"I'm not saying anything. You just seem so concerned about Punk and all"

Kaitlyn ran her fingers through her hair "I just know this is not the real him, the real Punk is hiding in him somewhere"

Sheamus huffed "Well when he is in prison, you can consume all the goodness back into his heart. Maybe he will regret everything that he's done."

Kaitlyn bit her lip and signed "Yeah, maybe"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Punk and AJ were sleeping in each other's arms. It was past midnight and AJ had awoken by the sight of red lights being flashed outside the window. She didn't feel the bus moving and so she knew something was wrong.

"Punk wake up, Punk" AJ said as she was trying to awaken Punk

"What, what happened?" Punk jolted out of his sleep

"Something's wrong. The bus stopped moving and there are red lights flashing outside" AJ said as she pointed to the window

Punk got out of bed appointing AJ to remain there and he peaked out. He didn't see anything.

"I don't see anyone out there" Punk assured her that everything was fine

Punk went to go ask his bus driver what the problem was. He told AJ to stay in bed while he went to go check. He reached the bus driver's seat and noticed how he wasn't there. "What the-" Punk said to himself.

Punk opened the door to his bus and exited the bus. When he was outside, he couldn't see anything. It was past midnight and the sun had yet to rise. He heard wind and tree branches breaking off of trees. He looked around but didn't see anyone so he was going to go back on his bus to check back with AJ until someone reached behind him and pushed him up against the bus.

AJ shook in fear once she felt the impact of someone or something hitting the bus.

"Phil Brooks you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Ms. April Mendez" A police officer said

Punk was in shock. Under arrest? He couldn't believe this.

"What are you talking about, I didn't kidnap AJ" Punk told the officers

"AJ?" the officers replied

"AJ is April Mendez. She is my girlfriend" Punk roughly replied back

"Check the bus" said the officer to his partner

The officer went on the bus and looked around. He went to the back to where AJ was told to remain in the bed and the officer found AJ shivering in the bed. The officer got on the walkie to alert the other officer that AJ had indeed been kidnapped and held hostage on Punk's bus.

"Officer Robinson, calling back Officer Robinson, we have Ms. April Mendez here on the bus"

The officer got the memo and alerted Punk that he indeed had kidnapped this woman.

The officer on the bus helped AJ up and directed her off the bus.

"What's going on?" AJ asked the officer

"Sh, its okay sweetie, you're safe now" The officer assured her

AJ exited the bus and turned to her right to see Punk pressed to his bus with his arms behind his back.

"Punk, Oh my God, let him go please" AJ demanded as she ran over to Punk.

"Seize her" said officer Robinson

The other officer ran over and caught AJ and pulled her back.

"Let him go he didn't do anything" AJ begged the officer

The officer looked over at AJ who was crying her eyes and heart out

"This man kidnaps you and you're trying to save him?" The officer laughed

"Kidnaped me? No you don't understand he wasn't himself. He would never hurt me" AJ assured the officers "Trust me, he isn't a bad guy"

The officers looked at her and back at Punk who was still pressed to the bus

"We got a call early on today from the St. Louis police department saying that this man named Phil Brooks aka CM Punk had kidnaped a woman named April Mendez aka AJ Lee and he was in a black bus with red stars and it says Best in the World. The tracking radar brought us to this bus" The officer showed

"Are you denying any of this?" The officer asked

"I'm not saying you're wrong all I'm saying is that Punk did not kidnap me." AJ pointed out.

"We are WWE wrestlers. We work for WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment. You can talk to our boss, Vince McMahon; he would tell you the truth." AJ begged "Please"

The officer looked at his partner and shrugged. "I guess"

The officer was going to get the phone until he saw something on AJ that made him suspicious. He took out his flashlight and pointed it to her neck.

"Bruises" the officer showed "Purple bruises"

AJ shook her head "No, these did not come out of a violent act. We, we had a very intimate night"

The officers couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. "What are you going to tell us now, that he sexually assaulted you? Are those hickies? The officer gestured.

Punk looked over at AJ and calmed her down with his eyes "AJ Sweetheart. It's okay."

AJ looked at Punk "Punk what are you talking about, they are going to arrest you"

Punk was aching in pain by being pressed up against his bus. "AJ, seriously it's going to be okay"

AJ couldn't understand any of this. Why was he turning himself in?

"Punk, you didn't do anything" AJ started to cry

Punk gulped and asked the officers if he could have a moment with his girlfriend

"May I please have a moment with my girlfriend and I promise you can take me jail or prison" Punk begged the officers "Please, that's all I ask"

"Fine" The officer agreed "But we aren't leaving sight"

Punk walked over to AJ "AJ listen to me carefully. I know this is a complete shocker to you and believe me, it's a shocker to me as well." Punk couldn't help but shake as he spoke his goodbye to her.

"You can't protect me from what I did. Truth is, even though I am a changed guy now, I still kidnaped you before. And I won't deny that."

AJ was shaking "You can't leave me. You can't"

Punk was sobbing. "I would never leave you AJ, You will always be mine."

AJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. It suddenly hit her.

"Punk, if this is about guilt, you hurting me, raping me. It's not your fault, like I said so many times already, I forgive you"

Punk shook his head "It's not about guilt. It's getting what I deserve. I deserve to go to prison after everything that I have done."

In the meantime Sheamus and Kaitlyn were driving down the road until they saw red lights flashing. Once they got closer, they noticed that it was a bus…Punk's bus.

"Oh my God, Kait, look, they caught Punk. This is great" Sheamus happily said as he pulled over.

He got out of the car with Kaitlyn by his side and went around finding Punk and AJ talking to each other.

"Ha it's about time you get what you deserve" Sheamus yelled as he rushed over to Punk and pushed him

"What the…Sheamus, Kaitlyn?" AJ said in total surprise once she saw two of her friends appear before her very eyes.

The police officers came running back once they saw chaos starting to unfold.

"HEY, who are you two?" The officer yelled

Sheamus stood up straight and happily told the officer "My name is Sheamus and this is my girlfriend Kaitlyn and we were the ones who alerted the St. Louis Police Department about the kidnapping"

"Oh well, thank you for alerting them and as you can see, we got this under control so I thank you again and we'll handle it from here" said the officer

"Whoa, Whoa, I want this guy to be placed in prison and be put on trial, sent to be rehabilitation center"

"Sheamus" Kaitlyn yelled "What are you saying?"

Sheamus looked at Kaitlyn and smiled "You have to excuse my girlfriend she is a bit out of it from the long drive"

Kaitlyn looked at him and then at the officers "No, I'm not. I'm fine. Listen officers. I know we sent in this alert but I assure you that this man isn't a bad guy nor should he be arrested"

AJ looked over at Kaitlyn and silently whispered "Thank You" to her

Kaitlyn smiled back and said "You're welcome"

The officers looked at the four people standing before them and were more confused than ever.

"Well despite what you think and what you Ms. April Mendez, the victim think, you still have evidence on you that result in a violent act by this man so no matter what you say, we still have to arrest Mr. Brooks and take him in for the time being." The officer appointed her "I'm sorry"

The officer then walked over to Punk and placed the handcuffs on him.

"Mr. Brooks you have the right to remain silent and you are hereby under arrest for the kidnapping and violent act on a woman"

AJ was crying her heart out. "No please don't take him away from me"

Punk looked over at AJ and nodded his head. "Everything will be okay. I promise you"

AJ ran over to Punk and gave him a big hug. She wouldn't let go. She refused.

Sheamus looked over at AJ who was really torn about this. Maybe Punk wasn't as bad as he thought. But he still did it to begin with and so he has to learn his lesson.

The police officers sat Punk into the car.

"Don't' cry Sweetheart. Like you said before, there will be a lot more tears that will be worth crying over. Don't waste them on me" Punk smiled as the inside of him was tearing.

He hated seeing her cry and being upset. He wouldn't leave her. Not now, not ever.

"What about us?" AJ asked before the officer closed the door

Punk looked at AJ and smiled "Together forever…I promise"

And with that the officers closed the doors and told AJ what was going to happen this moment forward.

"Miss, Mendez, this is what is going to happen as of this moment. We are going to take Mr. Brooks down to the Chicago Police Department and have him set for trail. From there he will go to court and pledge guilty or not guilty and if guilty he will be put in jail for whatever his record says. That is all I can tell you as of now"

AJ was choking from lack of oxygen. She can't stand to see him go.

"Punk I-"

Punk looked back at her and breathed three last words that she was going to say to him before he got arrested.

"I Love You" Punk said with a smile and the cop car drove off.

AJ looked on as the cop car drove off and she replied saying "I love you too"

Punk looked back and saw the rapid fall of tears leave her eyes. She was going to waste every last one on him. It was true. This was real. He was really gone and away from her. Punk turned back around and thought to himself about what he said to AJ earlier, about being together forever. That wasn't a lie. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And he was going to, one way or another.

As the police took off, Punk nodded his head and couldn't help but shed a tear. He was going to miss AJ. He was missing her already. And he knew how this would affect her. He bowed his head, cried those painful tears out and promised himself one thing to himself and to AJ, that he will not leave AJ to worry about him but most importantly he will not leave her alone forever. They will meet again and be like he said they were going to be…"TOGETHER FOREVER!"

AJ was frozen in place. Punk was gone. He was going to jail. Kaitlyn walked up to AJ and placed her hand on her shoulder. She felt her pain.

"Everything will be fine AJ. You'll see him again" Kaitlyn assured her

AJ turned around to Kaitlyn and looked her into her eyes. She was crying so much already but couldn't help but cry even more. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kaitlyn and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Kait. For everything"

Kaitlyn smiled and started crying herself. She returned the hug and wrapped her arms around her best friend and comforted her like a friend should do.

"It's okay. It wasn't the real you. And I know that just like Punk, the real you was hiding somewhere deep inside. You just needed a little bit of tender, love and care."

AJ couldn't help but smile. She was torn but having Kaitlyn by her side made her realize that it's good to have friends. AJ looked over at Sheamus who was crying himself.

Sheamus looked at AJ and bowed his head. He couldn't bare to look at her in her eyes. AJ walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"It's alright Sheamus, I forgive you"

Sheamus was confused more than ever but realized that AJ was just a good little soul. No matter what someone did to her, she still found it in her to forgive that person because her heart is filled with that much passion, friendship, and love. Sheamus might have teared her and Punk a part but she knew he was only trying to protect her.

AJ walked back to Punk's bus.

"Hey where you going?" asked Kaitlyn

"I'm not leaving Punk's bus here. Together forever"

Kaitlyn knew she was crazy but she understood why she didn't want to leave. Why she couldn't leave.

"Do you want company?" Kaitlyn asked

"It's fine. I will see you tomorrow Kait"

Kaitlyn smiled before turning around and going into her car with Sheamus

"Oh and Kaitlyn…Thank you again…for having faith in him and in me"

Kaitlyn nodded and smiled before driving off with Sheamus.

AJ looked up into the dark sky, awaiting the sun to rise. She reentered Punk's bus and walked back to the bedroom. She laid back in his bed and curled up under the blankets. She rested her nose to the side where Punk laid and smelled his scent. She remembered what he told her, about being together forever. She wanted that. And together forever is what that are going to be. One way or another, they will meet again. One thing AJ will never regret is meeting CM Punk, because without him, she would have never have met such a lovable guy that is filled with, love, jokes, fun, and a lot of danger. He is everything that she loves. Above all though, he is her Changed Champion!

**A/N: Well here it is. This is the end of A Changed Champion. I just want to thank everyone who read this story and I hope you enjoyed it. This is just the beginning of my stories as much more will come from doing this one. I had a blast writing it and I can't help but shed a few tears of my own because I look at it as being real or at least thinking of it that way. I might do a squeal but I don't know yet, it depends how many people like where this went and I hope the ending doesn't kill all of you. Don't worry if it does though because it kills me too hehe. But anyways, thanks for reading and as upsetting as I am to end this story, I will be writing more. Please review as this is the last chapter and please lay everything one me. Good? Bad? Alright? Just let it go and give me your feedback. I love reading all your reviews. Thanks and let's keep on believing #AJPunk fans! **


End file.
